


Varying Levels of Gay, Disbelief, and Badassery

by SteamedBunInvasion6132



Series: Break the Silence [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, BAMF Michelle Jones, BAMF Peter Parker, Because it's actually pretty good, BoyxBoy, Buh boi (bye bye), But not in a good way like Harley, COMPLETED - YAY, Daily Bugle, Definitely going to have a sequel, Engineering Inaccuracies, Explosions, F/F, Flash Thompson needs to learn to keep his mouth shut, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, Harley Keener is a little shit, He's a little shit but not in the good way, He's going to be CEO too, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Identity Reveal, Implied Sexual Favors of a Minor, KARAOKE HOUR, Kind of Drifted From the Field Trip Plot a lot, M/M, Maybe Some Movie Inaccuracies, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Okay Ending, Okay imma stop butchering the tags now, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Sister Snaps, Peter Parker owns Stark Industries, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Peter curses a lot, Precious Peter Parker, Really Flash and Ross should both drink bleach, Same with Ross, Scientific Inaccuracies, Song: This Is Me, Sorry Not Sorry, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, Tell me if you see any and I'll fix them, Thaddeus Ross is a Little Shit, This Fic Lives Up To Its Name, Varying Levels of Gay, Yep that means Tony's Dead, and badassery, and disbelief, for Karaoke Hour, girlxgirl, in the lab, in the last chapter, is a little shit, maybe multiple, not bragging, probably, slash epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteamedBunInvasion6132/pseuds/SteamedBunInvasion6132
Summary: A year after Tony Stark’s tragic death and the defeat of Thanos, the Avengers Compound is rebuilt, Stark Tower is reclaimed, and certain positions of power have shifted.Now, Peter is in his senior year of high school at Midtown School of Science and Technology, or simply, Midtown Tech, and owns Stark Industries.Yes, that’s right. Peter Benjamin Parker, aged 17, owner of the illustrious Stark Industries.Imagine his internal conflict when Harley tells Peter that he’s guiding a tour group coming in a few days. Namely, Peter’s Academic Decathlon team.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-This work contains boyxboy and girlxgirl relationships so please do not read if you are homophobic.I kinda threw my hand into the field trip trope because we need more of the kinds where Peter owns SI.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man)/Pepper Potts, Michelle Jones/Shuri
Series: Break the Silence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740385
Comments: 243
Kudos: 1553





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My first work here on AO3, but not my first work ever. This first chapter is mostly background and some Parkner fluff. Again, please don't read if you're homophobic! Hope you enjoy!

In his will, Tony left Stark Industries to one Peter Benjamin Parker.

While he was also given the role of CEO, Peter and Pepper both decided to wait until Peter becomes of age to throw on the official title to the public. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t act the part, however.

While not officially, publicly, legally, CEO, Peter is a force to be reckoned with in the conference room. Not only that, Peter being the kind and friendly soul that he is, has befriended every single employee, intern, and staff member at Stark Industries. He is a known presence in the R&D floors, somehow able to work on his own, SI, and other interns’ projects simultaneously. In addition, Peter’s view on life as a teenager who has seen too much has contributed much to SI’s marketing team. Sales and their number of shareholders are skyrocketing. Even legal reaches out for Peter’s every now and again.

Despite his status as a high schooler, Peter has multiple Masters Degrees from MIT in the areas of chemistry, engineering, mathematics, physics, and computer programming. With the help of Tony’s MIT connections, they were able to set up online classes with each of Peter’s professors. Peter, the little genius, has Masters Degrees despite his three short years of online classes.

Everything’s going great.

Does Peter miss Mr. Stark? Hell, yeah.

Would it be better if Mr. Stark were here to see his company flourish and thrive like never before? Infinitely.

Would Peter give anything to have Mr. Stark here by his side, calling him son, radiating love and affection and pride and everything a father should? Without hesitation.

That’s not the world Peter lives in, however. In this cruel, savage, dimension, Anthony “Tony” Edward Stark is dead and the world is still reeling, but they’re moving on. They’re accepting. They’re getting better.

And Peter’s happy.

He’s got a loving family by his through every painful memory and devastating nightmare and all-too-real flash-

_No._

_Don’t think about him like that, Peter._

_Remember the good times_.

And so he does.

And Peter’s better because of it.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

“Thanks, Happy!”

“Yeah, Boss.” Grinning at Happy’s nonchalant tone (it’s secretly laced with adoration and love for the kid his best friend had taken under his wing), Peter scurries out of the black Audi, nearly tripping over his own feet in his haste to get out of the car.

What? He’s a busy man. He’s got things to do.

Pushing past the circulating glass panels Stark Tower and many others call doors (ya know, the spinning ones that you have to push in a circle past), Peter takes in a deep breath, a content grin settling across his face.

Despite having his own private elevator in the garage at the back of Stark Tower, Peter insists Happy let him in through the front doors so that he may walk past the lobby, greeting people he knows with a cherry smile and wave as they pass.

“Hey, darlin’!” Peter whips around as a familiar voice calls out to him, a tall mop of messy brown hair rushing towards him. Before Peter’s able to call out his lover’s name, the bundle of Southern goodness has Peter scooped up in his arms in a bone crushing hug.

“H-Harley!” Peter exclaims with a laugh. Harley spins him around dramatically. Peter just laughs until Harley sets him down. He’s hardly given any time to recover from the sudden wave of dizziness before Harley has attacked Peter’s lips in a hasty kiss.

The couple melts into each other and it’s a long time before either of them pull away to breathe.

“Hey, babe. What’s got you so pumped?” asks Peter, curling his arms around one of Harley’s as the two walk towards one of Stark Tower’s many elevators. They don’t care for the scene they had just created in the middle of the lobby, but everyone in the tower is already well aware and used to the couple’s inability to not publicly display affection. In fact, everyone is very supportive and they even get a few approving whistles as they continue their trek.

“So you know how I tour guide here as a side gig?” Peter hums in approval.

“Yeah, well I have another group comin’ in on Friday. They’re an overnight so basically Friday to Saturday,” Harley explains briefly as the two step into the private elevator, reserved exclusively for Pepper, Morgan, Rhodey, Happy, Aunt May, Harley, and Peter.

“That’s great, Harley. But what’s so special about this tour? You’ve done it so many times before already.” Harley pauses to answer F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s question with, _Floor 98, please, FRI. Thanks._ , and looks at Peter quizzically. Then he breaks out into a shit-eating grin.

“You don’t know?” It’s Peter’s turn to look at Harley with a questioning gaze. This spurs Harley’s excitement even more.

“Oh my god, ohmygodohmygod _ohmygod_ you don’t know. You don’t know! Oh my god, this is great.” Peter turns to Harley exasperatedly, but truly, he’s more amused at Harley’s antics than annoyed.

“What do I not know? C’mon, Harles, spill the beans.” Harley pulls away from Peter and flings himself to the far wall of the elevator, clinging onto it as he slides down to the floor dramatically. He flops down, limp, and lets out a barely suppressed giggle before he’s curled in on himself, unable to contain the giggles. The doors open on floor 98 then, and May is looking up from the couch in perfect view of the elevator from the book she was reading, interrupted by the sudden burst of giggling in the previously quiet room. When she notices Harley curled in on himself in the far corner of the elevator, body shaking with uncontrolled giggles, and Peter’s expression that clearly states, _See what I have to deal with?_ , May lets out a giggle of her own. Peter lets out a huff of exasperation as he stares down at Harley’s shaking form, a burning love in his eyes. In no time, Harley is held in Peter’s arms, still unable to tame his sudden case of The Giggles. Peter carries his lover out of the elevator, sets him down gently on the living room’s love seat, and then flops down on the couch, leaning into Aunt May.

“What’s got him so giddy today?” asks Aunt May. After Tony’s death, Pepper found herself spiraling. Knowing no one else to go to, she seeks out May and she reconciles both Pepper and Peter over the death of a man they both loved so dearly. After that night of cringy comedy films, popcorn, tissues, and many, many, snuggles, Pepper begins to contact May more often and before long, the two women found themselves into their own romance. Was it really soon after Tony’s death? Yes, but to Pepper, this was not her forgetting her late lover, but her trying to cope, move on, and live a happy life with someone kind and understanding. A year later and the two are married (ah, screw it, they might be rushing their relationship a bit but they love each other deeply so whatever). May and Peter are moved into their own floor (floor 98, but May sometimes disappears and Peter just knows that she’s gone to the penthouse), and May is able to quit her job at the hospital, now a nurse in Stark Tower’s med bay. Peter and May have even changed their names so now, Peter and May aren’t Peter and May Parker, but Peter and May Parker-Stark.

“Dunno,” replies Peter. “I asked him on the way up but he just became… that.” Peter gestures vaguely to Harley who is now wheezing on the couch after his bout of giggles. “He mentioned something about a tour group he’s leading that’s coming over for an overnight on Friday, though.” May’s eyes widen and she then breaks out into a grin, not unlike Harley’s in the elevator earlier.

“Actually, I can tell you a little bit about that.” Peter shoots up from his lazy position and nods earnestly at his aunt, eager for some information. May chuckles and shifts in her seat so that she may face Peter more comfortably, setting her book down on the coffee table beside the couch. Peter recognizes it as some kind of old tale, written by a man named Ernest Hemingway.

“So first, I want you to know that this was entirely all me. Pepper didn’t do anything except accept and approve.” Peter tilts his head to the side confusedly, eyebrows scrunched together, but nods nonetheless.

“Ok. So, uh, yeah. That group Harley’s guiding? That may or may not be your Academic Decathlon team,” May explains sheepishly. Peter’s eyebrows are still scrunched together until his brain processes the explanation May offered. When the realization sets in, a low groan escapes his throat and Peter rolls off the couch, landing on the floor with a heavy _thunk_!

May and Harley (who had finally retained his composure) laughed.


	2. KARAOKE HOUR!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karaoke hour and an unexpected drop in.

“…ut what if we pu- BOSS! Hey, Boss! Come over here, take a look at thiiiiiiiiiiioooohh. You good, Boss?” Peter looks up at Nathan, an intern, as he steps out of the elevator on one of the R&D lab floors. The scowl previously set on his face morphs into confusion.

“Huh?” Nathan just shakes his head.

“Nah, it’s just, you look _pissed_ and like, ya know, you’re usually all, ‘And it was just sooooooo amazing! When we put the sodium into the water it just started fizzing and out of nowhere, _BOOM_!’” imitates Nathan, his voice heightening multiple octaves. “So. You good? What happened?” Peter waves him off.

“Nothing, nothing. It’s just…” His scowl returns and Peter moves to sit at the table Nathan and a handful of other interns are hunched over, discussing how to make improvements to the next StarkPhone. Peter flops over and bangs his head on the metal table, the interns wincing at the loud sound he makes. Peter mumbles something that the interns can’t hear.

“What was that?”

“I said that Harley’s leading a tour on Friday.” The interns all look at each other and share confused glances.

“And that’s bad because…?”

“And that’s bad because it’s my Academic Decathlon team and they haven’t even announced the field trip in school yet.” There’s a brief moment of silence before the interns are all bursting out in laughter. Nathan dramatically wipes a nonexistent tear from his eye and pats Peter on the back.

“Oh, that’s great. Only you, Boss. Only you. Some of that infamous Parker luck, huh?” Peter grumbles before he sits straight to look at the holographic StarkPhone blueprints before them.

“Yeah, whatever. Whatcha guys got here?” he asks, all traces of disdain gone from his voice, now replaced with a childlike curiosity.

Nathan beams.

“We’re trying to figure out how we can improve the battery life of the next StarkPhone.” Peter gives the holograph a brief glance before his hands are reaching out, pinching, pointing, and swiping at the projection.

“Because you guys incorporated the memory chip into the motherboard’s coding, you can remove these wires here. Then, if you move the battery pack here, enlarge it, and coat it with biotech’s new polymer, you’ve got yourselves better battery life and faster connection as a bonus.” The interns look at Peter with awe in their eyes.

“How did we not think of that? Thanks so much, Boss! We’ve been trying to figure this out for the past few hours. Wendy, Ezran, get this to Dr. Gajeel, quick!” The two interns nod before asking F.R.I.D.A.Y to save the holograph to a project file, rushing off to Dr. Gajeel’s office the moment F.R.I.D.A.Y affirms the save.

Peter waves at Nathan before he heads over to his own desk. He settles down and pulls out his AP Calculus homework, finishing it swiftly and moving on to finish the rest of his homework. Once his homework for the next week is done, Peter asks F.R.I.D.A.Y to pull up a few files and quickly gets to work on a few projects. He’s lost in a work-filled haze before another intern, Juvia, walks up to him, tapping his shoulder. Peter almost jumps as he is shaken out of his work-induced reverie. He smiles up at Juvia.

“Hey, Juv. What’s up? Got a project you need me to look over?” asks Peter, glancing at her hands to see whether she’s holding a file to pass to him or not. Her hands are empty and a smirk adorns her face.

“Guess what the time is, Boss.” Peter’s brows furrow in confusion before a look of realization settles on his face. He checks his StarkPhone and the white numbers blink up at him in confirmation.

It’s 5 o’clock on a Monday evening. That can only mean…

Peter and Juvia share a grin before they both yell so that the whole floor can hear:

“KARAOKE HOUR!” The whole floor pauses and there is a moment where it seems as if time has stopped before it erupts into sound once again. Peter climbs up onto a table and holds his hands up to get everyone’s attention.

“Okay, okay! Someone gimme the hat. It’s time to choose tonight’s theme!” Chaos ensues for a moment as everyone scrambles to find the top hat they keep various themes written on slips of paper in. Juvia readily hands it to him and Peter digs inside the hat before pulling out a slip of paper. He announces the theme dramatically.

“And the theme is…” The whole floor leans forward in anticipation. Peter jumps down off the table before sliding to his knees, throwing his hands in the air as if awaiting praise.

“MUSICALS!” Everyone erupts into cheers and song suggestions are shouted into the air. Peter has to yell to be heard.

“As always, you have to submit your song suggestion into the poll and I’ll play the songs as they come so the later you put it in, the later it gets played!” People scramble to yank their phones out of their pockets, some even cursing as they drop them. Peter’s own phone _dings_ with the notification of their first song suggestion. Peter types out a quick text to F.R.I.D.A.Y and not a second later, music is playing throughout the floor. Peter clambers back atop the table as someone hands him a microphone. As the tradition goes, Peter gets to sing the first verse of the first song during Karaoke Hour.

“I am not a stranger to the dark…” Shouts of encouragement ring out and everyone silences to hear Peter sing the heartfelt first verse of This Is Me from The Greatest Showman.

“’Hide away,’ they say, ‘cause we don’t want your broken parts…’ I’ve learned to be ashamed of all my scars, ‘run away,’ they say, ‘cause no one’ll love you as you are,’ but.” Peter jumps off the table and begins to walk through the crowd of interns, scientists, and Heads of Departments. Everyone joins in on Karaoke Hour, no matter their status. Hell, if their freaking _boss_ is belting out lyrics, you best bet that the Heads are going to do their damn best.

“I won’t let them break me down to dust. I know that there’s a place for us. For we are glorious!” Everyone joins in for the chorus.

“When the sharpest words wanna cut me down. I’m gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out. I’m not scared to be seen, I make no apologies, this is me.” They continue on and when it comes to the second verse, there is one person standing atop every table on the floor, each person of varying positions within Stark Industries. This particular floor of Stark Tower does not manufacture anything aside from blueprints, so the tables are all clear for a good standing on.

“Another round of bullets hits my skin!” Everyone not standing on a table shouts out the accompanying, “Ey, ey!” Much like how Peter is always given the first verse, the second verse is open for everyone that manages to claim a table to stand upon. There is the rule, however, that you cannot take a table for two days after you’ve last claimed one. You know, to give everyone a chance. Equality and all that.

“So fire away cause today, I won’t let the shame sink in!” Peter takes the next lyrics again.

“We are bursting through the barricades and reaching for the sun!” Everyone joins in, once again.

“WE ARE WARRIORS!”

“Yeah, that’s what we’ve become!” sings Peter, the rest echoing him with, “What we’ve become.”

“I won’t let them break me down to dust! I know that there’s a place for us!” It is at that moment that one of the elevators decides to open and out steps Pepper and Principal Morita of Midtown School of Science and Technology. Pepper is immediately cut off from her explanation of the R&D floors and the work that they do as the sounds of some actually _pretty darn good singing_ reaches their ears. The next harmony is well executed and the two newcomers both get goosebumps from the beautiful music that rings throughout the floor.

“FOR WE ARE GLORIOUS!” Jim Morita stares on in amazement and shock. He had expected to see hardworking, diligent, people, working on various projects. He hadn’t expected to see them acting like they’re at a punk rock concert. It’s not what he had expected, but he smiles all the same. He understands that sometimes you need a bit of fun in the workplace. Lord only knows that Midtown needs the excitement and energy.

Pepper lets them continue their performance for a moment before she clears her throat with an _ahem_ , knowing full well that Peter’s enhanced hearing will pick it up. It does, and Peter stops singing to glance over at the elevator and pales. His aunt and principal are standing there! Peter steps up on a table and frantically flaps his arms, shouting:

“Stop, stop, STOP! WE HAVE GUESTS!” This silences everyone immediately and they all turn the look at the elevators. It’s almost freaky, as they all seem to move in sync. One moment, they’re all singing and laughing and dancing and the next, Principal Morita has tens of pairs of eyes boring into his soul. Peter jumps down from the table and elbows his way through the crowd of people, shouting at them to get back to work, the music still playing. What? The music must go on! Anyway, it’s only for the first song that Peter allows them all to put aside their work and have fun. The rest of the hour, music plays and people are allowed to sing, but they’re expected to be working while they do so.

Sheepishly, Peter makes his way to stand before his Aunt Pepper and Principal Morita. Pepper does the introductions for him.

“Principal Morita, this is Peter Parker-Stark, owner and to-be CEO of Stark Industries. Peter, I believe you know Principal Morita.” Peter nods and allows himself a meek wave.

“Hi, Principal Morita. Whatcha doing here? Also, sorry about that. We’re usually very productive and professional; you just walked in at a bad time.” Peter shrugs. “It’s Karaoke Hour.”

Jim can’t do anything but sputter.


	3. YOU ALREADY KNEW?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exploding substances from Loki, lots of awkward rooms, big bad Flash, and some great friends.

“So I suppose the cat’s out of the bag now, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“I trust that you won’t inform any of your classmates before your teacher announces the trip?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, Mr. Parker.” When Jim stops speaking, an awkward silence engulfs him, Peter, and Pepper. Jim had gone to Stark Industries to see what his students will be seeing when they arrive at Stark Industries in a few days. Let it be known that the company exceeded his expectations in more ways than one.

Peter wants to say something to break the ice but frankly, _that’s his Principal sitting there_.

What does one say to their Principal after they’ve seen you standing on a table, belting out lyrics in one of the world’s most renowned and technologically advanced companies?

Thankfully, F.R.I.D.A.Y calls for him, allowing Peter an escape from the awkward situation.

“Boss, an incident has occurred on floor 53.” Peter perks up. The Magical Studies labs?

“What happened?”

“It appears to be that some of the substance gifted by Loki has combusted.” Peter sighs.

“Okay, Fri. I’ll be up there soon.” Peter turns to Jim.

“Sorry, Principal Morita, but I kind of have to go and make sure that no one’s seriously injured or dead. Or something else because honestly, who knows when it comes to Loki and his stuff.” Peter slumps, disheartened. Jim chuckles good-naturedly.

“I understand Peter. You’re a busy man.” The concept is still odd and highly unlikely in Jim’s mind, but he tries to wrap his mind around it nonetheless. He pushes his shock out of the way for a brief moment so that he may talk to Peter coherently.

Peter nods.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y will take you back down to the lobby if you’re all set. If you have any remaining questions, you can ask her and she’ll try to answer to the best of her capabilities. You may always ask me tomorrow, Principal Morita.” Oh, how the tides have changed. Here, it is not the teacher assuring the student, but the student assuring the teacher.

“Yes, I’ll make my way down, now. Thank you Mr. Parker.” Peter rubs the back of his neck shyly, reaching out to firmly shake Jim’s outstretched hand. With one more apologetic gaze, Peter is gone from the conference room and out of sight. Jim stands there for a moment in silence before F.R.I.D.A.Y reminds him of his departure.

To his credit, Jim doesn’t collapse from the utter oddity of Peter’s situation until he’s in the solitude of his own apartment.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

In all honesty, through the events of the rest of the night, Peter forgets about the field trip and sleeps soundly. School passes well enough and it isn’t until after school when the members of AcaDec are wandering off into their own thoughts of what they’re going to do after school that Peter remembers.

It’s also when everyone else finds out.

“Okay, kids. I know you’re all anxious to get out of here, but I have one last announcement to make.” Peter wonders what the announcement could possibly be until he notices the way Mr. Harrington’s eyes crease at the sides a bit more than usual and how he seems to be bouncing in his place. Mr. Harrington’s blatant excitement reminds Peter that Stark Industries isn’t just his home, but also some place that many others can only _dream_ of visiting.

“We have been invited for a very rare opportunity. It is a scientific trip, but it is our hope, Principal Morita’s and mine combined, that you also find some joy in the trip. God knows we need it after the rough five years some of us have just gone through and the five that some of us don’t recall passing.” Everyone in the room stiffens for a moment while they remember _those_ years.

The tense silence is only broken when Mr. Harrington asks for MJ to pass out the stack of freshly printed papers before him to the team.

“Our trip is a special overnight trip. A short packing list is attached in your information packet. It’s really just your necessities, like clothes, a sleeping bag, and toiletries. Because of the nature of our visit, along with your permission slips and medical forms, you will find that you will also be required to sign a Non-Disclosure Agreement. Please get these various forms signed and turned in by Thursday, as we will depart for our trip on Friday.” MJ hands out the last packet and a few flip through the pages, trying to figure out where they will be heading. Soon enough, those few have found their location and are staring at the ink words, eyes wide and mouths parted, frozen in shock and disbelief. Abe Brown, one of the people that have yet to open their packets, raises his hand.

“Excuse me, sir, but where exactly are we going?”

“Well, Abe, we’re going somewhere that you all should know. This location is known for being technologically advanced and its founders have gone down in history. We are going to, drumroll please…” A few people half-heartedly tap their desks.

“STARK TOWER!”

Silence.

Then-

“OHMYGOD!”

“What the fu-”

“Holy shit, how the fuck did they manage this?”

“Bro, do you think we’re going to see any Avengers?”

“I wonder if we’ll get to see any of their tech.”

“Ooh, I hope we see Dr. Banner. I’ve been waiting to ask him about one of his papers on gamma radiation.”

“Well, _I_ hope we see Thor. *sigh* He’s so dreamy.”

All of the voices talking over each other is enough to cause Peter to wince and draw back into himself. Ned notices quickly and hands his friend a pair of noise-cancelling earplugs designed especially for situations such as this. Peter smiles at Ned gratefully.

Mere seconds after the exchange, Flash is sauntering up to the duo. Peter and Ned share a huff of exasperation before they both steel themselves for whatever Flash has to say.

“Ready to get exposed, Penis? God, I can’t wait to finally wipe that cocky smile off your face.” Peter opens his mouth to say something but MJ beats him to it.

“What cocky smile, Eugene? If anything, you’re the one with the cocky smile and we’re going to be the ones enjoying ourselves when you realizes Peter’s telling the truth and you get put in your place.” Flash splutters for a moment before gathering himself again. Sending a glare MJ’s way, he makes sure that Peter sees the venom in his eyes and stalks off to find his lackeys.

“Thanks, MJ,” says Peter. MJ, who has just sat down beside him, waves him off.

“So, what do you guys think about the trip?” Ned immediately starts gushing.

“Oh my god, I can’t wait! Peter, do think Miss – or is it Mrs. now? – Potts did this? Does Aunt May know? Do you think we’ll be able to see any of the Avengers? Do you think they’ll let us go to your private labs? What about Harley? Is he going to be there? Ooh, what if-” MJ cuts him off with a laugh.

“Okay, Nedo, we get it, you’re excited. Peter? How you feeling? Honestly, I thought you’d be more devastated to know that we’re going to SI.” Peter shrugs.

“Yeah, well, I already knew.” Ned’s eyes bulge.

“YOU ALREADY KNEW?! Since when? Is it because you own SI?” At this, the rest of the room froze. Ned may have spoken a bit too loudly and honestly, Peter loves his friend, but sometimes, he really wishes that he would just _shut the fuck up_.

“Hah! Penis Parker? Owning Stark Industries? No way. Your little internship lie was already unbelievable enough. Now you expect us to believe that you _own_ the company? Pathetic.” Flash scoffs and sends a glare Peter’s way before stalking towards the trio.

“It’s going to be the best day of my life when I finally expose you for all your lies and show the world who you really are. You’re nothing but a useless orphan and if Stark really _did_ ever notice you, it was probably at some kind of homeless shelter where you had to get food and he was donating to.” Flash spits at Peter and mumbles one word as he walks away, leaving the room.

“Worthless.” All is silent and the room is tense. Mr. Harrington volunteers himself as tribute **(ahem)** to be the one to break the ice.

“Okay, kids, you are now free to go. Remember, get those forms in by Thursday or you don’t go!” That has everyone mumbling their various forms of “yeah” and “okay, dad.” Peter, Ned and MJ are packing up their things when Mr. Harrington calls out to them.

“Peter, Ned, Michelle, if you guys could please stay after for a moment?” The trio shares a look and Peter lets out a small huff. Of course, even the teacher doesn’t believe him. Peter has to hand it to him, though. A seventeen year-old as the sole owner of a multi-billion dollar company? It does seem a bit far-fetched now that he thinks about it.

So, when the rest of the AcaDec team is gone from the room and the three friends and Mr. Harrington are the last four people in the room, Mr. Harrington speaks. Softly and not unkindly, but stern all the same.

“Peter, I understand that Flash has been giving you a hard time, but you must understand that what you are implying is simply too ridiculous for us to believe to be true. Now, you are a bright kid. All three of you.” Mr. Harrington makes eye contact with the three of them individually. He then sighs. “Look, this is a very special opportunity. You three along with the rest of your peers will be representing Midtown while you are there. Please, do not try to continue these… _games_ while there. We want to make a good impression.” Peter, Ned, and MJ all nod in assent. They understand where their teacher is coming from, they truly do.

“Thank you. You all may leave now.” The trio nod once again and without another word, they leave the room and make their way to the front of the school.

“Well, there’s that.”

“Yeah, Nedo.”

“But seriously! Stark Industries?! _How awesome is that_?!” Peter and MJ both chuckle.

“Yeah, Nedo.” Ned makes a face that says, _seriously?_ , and, _I got you to laugh. Praise me, commoners_ , at the same time. He then laughs in turn.

“Okay, okay, seriously. Get those forms, signed Peter.” Ned sends him a stern gaze. “Don’t try to skip out on us now.” Peter waves him off.

“Yeah, yeah, you got it. Besides, I wouldn’t ever leave you guys alone at the mercy of Flash. Ever.” One look at the face MJ makes has him rethinking his words. “Uh, not that you guys can’t handle yourselves! You guys can obviously stand up to Flash and you guys are great and _MJI’msorrypleaseforgivemeohmygodIdon’twantotodie-_ ” MJ laughs.

“I’m just joking, Peter. See you guys tomorrow.” Peter and Ned break out into twin grins.

“Yeah, bye, MJ. Bye, Ned.”

“See ya, Peter!”

There’s a small bounce in Peter’s step as he walks towards the black Audi waiting for him, humming a tune under his breath. There’s still a grin on his face when he slips into the car. Happy notices straight away.

“What’s got you so happy today, Boss?” Peter hums, his grin only growing.

“I’ve just got some great friends, is all.”


	4. The Things People Do To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tardiness, annoying military dudes, respectfulness (or lack thereof), IQ 3000, and some Keener goodness (but not much).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday. We'll see about a double update today but don't get your hopes up. Really. Don't. I'm unreliable when it comes to updating on time.

“Parker! You’re late!”

“I know, I know! I’m sorry, Mr. Harrington, I-”

“I don’t want to hear it, Peter. Hurry up, we were about to leave without you.” Mr. Harrington beckons Peter over from where he’s standing beside the doors of the obnoxiously yellow school bus. Sheepishly, Peter rubs the back of his neck and sends his teacher an apologetic smile. Mr. Harrington simply sighs and shakes his head in return. Peter hurries onto the bus.

As he stands in the aisle, Peter feels his face flush from having so many eyes on him, as everyone had stopped their conversations to look at Peter. Peter hangs his head at the disapproving glances he gets from his teammates, hurrying to find Ned and flop down beside him.

The moment his bottom meets the bus seat, Ned is bursting out in chatter.

“Dude, we almost left without you! I would have been left alone with no bus-buddy – you _really_ expected me to have to sit here with no bus buddy? Imagine how I’d look! I mean, MJ never has a bus-buddy but she’s cool so she doesn’t really need one but-” Peter is quick (or not so quick) to cut him off.

“Yeah, Ned, I’m sorry. There was a hold up with the company.” At this, Ned’s slump figure straightens and he visibly brightens.

“A hold up with the company? What was it? Did someone blow something up again? Did Mr. Hawkeye do something? What about Mr. Loki – did he do something?” Peter lets out a small laugh.

“No, no, Ned. Just…” Peter sighs and Ned instantly knows that it wasn’t something that Peter had found fun or interesting to deal with at all.

Like an explosion, for instance.

Or another Hawkeye scare.

Or a Loki-prank gone right.

Either way, Ned listens intently to what Peter has to say, waiting patiently and not pressing his friend for details.

Before he can, however, Mr. Harrington calls out to them to tell them that they are on their way and should arrive in an hour or so. Conversations return and Peter continues in telling Ned of the reasoning behind his tardiness.

“There’s this guy from the military, some general or something. He sent us an email.” Ned’s brows furrow.

“What’s the military want?” Peter sighs again, running a hand over his face.

“He wants us to mass produce the Iron Legion and weaponized them – not that they aren’t already, but like, with guns and stuff – for military warfare usage.” Ned’s eyes widen and even MJ’s interest is piqued, as she sets down the book she was reading mere moments prior.

“I thought Stark Industries doesn’t make weapons anymore.” Peter turns to MJ.

“That’s the thing – we don’t. We stopped our weapons production back in 2010 **(I think? Someone correct me if I’m wrong)** after the whole Hammer incident. That has been public information since it became effective and we haven’t reverted back to those ways once in the time between now and then.” Ned and MJ frown.

“Then why are they still asking you guys to make them?”

“Because it’s the Iron Legion. Even though they’re technically still weapons, we haven’t stopped producing them. They’re weapons, yes, but they’re not programmed for warfare – at least, not the kind of warfare the military wants to use them in. The military wants us to mass produce them because seeing as they’re a kind of exception to our We No Longer Produce Weapons rule, the military seems to think that they’re just, like, up for sale or something. Especially now that…” Peter gulps and Ned and MJ pat his shoulders reassuringly. “Especially now that _he_ ’s gone, I guess they think that we don’t need them anymore and since they’re just ‘collecting dust,’ they want us to hand them over.” Peter’s hands clench involuntarily and Ned and MJ share a look. It’s not often something gets Peter so worked up.

“Dude, that’s… messed up.” Peter let’s out a humorless laugh.

“Yeah, it is.” The rest of the ride is ridden in silence between the trio. Some time later, Mr. Harrington calls out that they’ve almost arrived and kneels in his seat so that’s he’s visible to all of the students, but not exactly standing.

“Okay, team, we’re almost there. I just want to go over a few basic guidelines before we arrive.” Mr. Harrington pauses until he’s sure he has every one’s attention. “Right. So, you guys will be representing Midtown while within Stark Tower. Please remember to _be respectful_. We will be visiting the small Avengers museum they have there, as well as the old Avengers common room that has been turned into a public display. You will see many exciting things, along with some things that might not pique your interest, but through it all, please, _please_ remember that Stark Tower houses a functioning, successful, company. We will get to see some labs and in those labs, there may be some confidential and dangerous things. Please do not touch anything unless you are given specific information, and please don’t bother anyone you see, be it a simple intern running in a hurry, or a Head of Department just sitting around. Stick to the group and do not wander off on your own. Okay, that’s all. Our tour guide might give us some more in-depth details, but those are the baselines. Please respect these guidelines. While they are guidelines, treat them like rules, as you will face severe consequences should you choose to ignore any of them.” Mr. Harrington sends out a small glare to everyone as a threat.

Everyone is quick to nod and Mr. Harrington breaks out into a grin.

“Right! Well, everyone, we’re here.” The response is instantaneous: Everyone scrambles to the right side of the bus to try and get a good look at the majestic building that is Stark Tower. When the bus pulls up in front of tower’s main entrance, everyone scrambles to be the first one out, but Mr. Harrington yells for everyone to sit down.

Nobody does.

With a sigh, Mr. Harrington speaks.

“I know you all are excited, I am too. But please, as I said, you’re representing Midtown while you are here. At least _try_ to be civilized children.” The last comment garners a few chuckles and before long, everyone is standing before Stark Tower. Flash sidles up to Peter’s side.

“Hey, Penis. Ready to get fucking exposed for the filthy liar you are?” Peter decides to ignore him, choosing to look for his wonderful but crazy boyfriend in the crowd that always surrounds the main entrance at this time of day, due to the morning work rush. When Peter catches sight of his lover’s tousled brown hair, he involuntarily smiles and is about to make his way towards the older man. That is, until he notices that Flash is growling at him.

“Penis! Hey, Penis! I’m talking to you!” Right. He’s on a field trip.

_But- but- it’s Harley!_ , supplies his brain. Peter mentally scolds himself.

_Yes, that’s Harley. But today, Harley is guiding my tour of my company. Harley bad today._ His brain groans in response.

_But Harley!_

_Harley bad._

_But Harley!_

_No. Harley bad!_

_HARLEEEEYYYYYYYYY._

_HARLEY BAD. NO HARLEY._

_BUT HARLEEEE-_

“Dude, Peter, you good?” Ned’s words shake him out of his reverie. Peter had been so caught up in his internal debate about _Harley_ of all things and hadn’t noticed that his friends had told off Flash for him. Peter replies very intelligently.

“Huh?” Boom. IQ 3000.

MJ snickers.

“You looked like you were having internal debate about pouncing your boyfriend for a moment there, loser.” Peter blinks.

“Uh, you know, that’s actually exactly what I was thinking about.” MJ breaks out into a laugh and Peter grins.

A belly-laugh from MJ is a rare occurrence. He’s going to savor and cherish it.

At this point, Harley has noticed the group of kids and made his way over to them, already talking to Mr. Harrington briefly. Mere moments later, the group of nine students, Mr. Harrington, and Harley are all standing inside the lobby of Stark Tower. As everyone marvels at the grand, slick, and modern lobby, Harley turns around and puts on an award-winning grin. As a jab towards Peter, Harley lays on his southern accent extremely thick.

Peter sighs the moment Harley opens his mouth.

Oh, the things Harley does to him.

“Howdy, y’all! The name’s Keener, Harley Keener, and I’m your tour guide today!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've got some build up in the plot line! I'm probably going to have to update my tags later, but just know that there's a bit of foreshadowing for those of you who are excited about Peter's so-called I Own This Company Mode. ;)


	5. It's Exhausting, Keeping Up One's Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Access badges, mice, more annoying military men, and an internal pep talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your double update. Hope you're happy. 👍🏻

“As I call out your name, please step forward and I will hand you your access badge. Please refrain from asking any questions when you receive yours, and I will answer all questions about the badges later. Alright?” The group nods. Harley holds up a badge, squints at it, and reads out the first name.

“Is there a Miss Betty Brant here?” Betty raises her hand and steps forward to accept her badge. Harley hands it to her with a bright smile.

“Here ya go, darlin’.” Betty blushes as she hurries back to her place in the group.

What? Honestly, can you blame her? Tall, dark, and handsome? _And_ a gorgeous southern accent to boot. Any girl (and all of them are except for MJ) would swoon for him. Hell, even a few guys are straightening their appearances and Peter’s pretty sure none of them are gay.

Peter snorts internally and is suddenly very grateful that Harley is his extremely loyal boyfriend and even though he may be a crazy jackass at times, he’s still the wonderful, lovable, adorable Harley Keener that Peter knows and loves.

Peter doesn’t receive a badge, but Ned and MJ do. They aren’t around the tower often and when they are, they always come with Peter and Peter doesn’t use a badge so they don’t either. The badges that they’ve been handed are new and Ned marvels **(heh. Sorry. I’m going to be laughing and hinting at all of these little hints, puns, and references)** at his card as he hangs it over his neck. MJ hangs her badge over her neck as well but doesn’t stop to examine it too much.

Flash and the others were too busy fawning over their own badges to notice that Peter hadn’t been handed one.

Soon, everyone has received a badge (except for Peter cause, ya know, he kind of owns the company and really doesn’t need one) and the group moves to wait in the line to pass through security. As always, Flash just _has_ to be the first one through and so he elbows his way through the crowd before he’s standing at the scanner. He scans his card as the security guard instructs him to and walks through security without a hitch (fortunately. Or is it unfortunately? It would have been hilarious to see Flash get dragged out of Stark Tower by security).

“Eugene Thompson, Mouse B. Midtown School of Science and Technology.” F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice booms throughout the security hallway where the group of eleven stand in line. Everyone but Peter, Ned, MJ, and Harley jump, not expecting to hear the voice. Recovering from the scare, everyone starts looking around curiously for the source of the voice. Abe raises his hand.

“Um, excuse me, Mr. Keener?” Harley raises an eyebrow at him.

“Just Harley’s fine. Whatcha wonderin’?”

“That voice – was that Mr. Stark’s AI, F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” Harley beams.

“Why, as a matter of fact, yes, yes it was. Say hi, F.R.I.D.A.Y. darlin’.”

“Hello, Midtown students.” A chorus of “hi, F.R.I.D.A.Y.”s ring throughout the room. Flash, who stands on the other side of the scanner, raises his hand.

“Hey, what’s up with the AI calling me a mouse? I’m a human being, man.” Harley chuckles.

“Tony has… _had_ a sense of humor. It’s your clearance level. You are a Mouse, which is basically the equivalent of any one else’s Level 1 clearance, and the B tells us that you are a part of a tour. Friends and family of SI employees are Mouse A. I’ll explain the other clearance levels once everyone’s passed security.” Flash nods and the next person passes through.

“Charles Murphy, Mouse B. Midtown School of Science and Technology.”

“Sally Avril, Mouse B. Midtown School of Science and Technology.” The names are called out similarly until MJ goes up to the scanner.

“Michelle Jones, Goddess B. Welcome back, MJ. I have been informed that a certain someone is waiting for you in Lab HNOHTV.” MJ doesn’t look flustered in the least and Peter and Ned try to stifle their laughs behind their hands. Harley grins.

“Ah, the lab we so very fittingly dubbed the Here, No One Has Their Virginity Lab. Don’t worry, MJ, I’ll make sure we pass through there for you.” This has MJ glaring daggers at Harley and he raises his hands in surrender.

“Sorry, sorry. Don’t kill me. I’m like you, remember? Gay rights.” Keeping one hand up, Harley cautiously leans away from MJ, extending a fist toward MJ for her to fist bump. MJ stares at him for a moment before sighing and giving Harley a fit bump. Harley straightens with a grin again. He doesn't notice the disappointed sighs that many of the group's girls let out at hearing his sexuality. A few guys brighten.

“Okay, great. Ned, darlin’-”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Harley is cut off by Flash. Harley looks at him disapprovingly.

“Yes?”

“Goddess B? What the hell? What kind of clearance is that?” Harley slumps and bangs his head on a wall dramatically.

“I already said I’d explain when we get everyone through security. So, keep the questions down till we get all y’all through, kay? M’kay. Great. As I was sayin’, go ahead, Nedo.” Ned grins and scans his badge and walks through.

“Edward Leeds, God B. Welcome back, Ned. The Lego set you ordered has arrived and is waiting for you in Boss’ lab.” Ned beams.

“Thanks, F.R.I!”

“My pleasure, Ned.” Flash glares at Ned as he passes by, walking over to stand beside MJ. Ned looks over her shoulder at her sketch and sees that it’s a work-in-progress of Flash’s face from earlier. Ned laughs and MJ grins at him.

Then, Peter walks through. He doesn’t even scan a badge or anything – he just walks straight through the scanner with his head held high, steeling himself for the unfortunate but inevitable **(*COUGH*)** reveal of his clearance level and name.

“Peter Parker-Stark, Titan. Hello, Boss. Please activate your comm. I have confidential information to share with you.” Peter’s brows furrow and he looks to Harley for permission. He obviously gives it to him and Peter walks to the side of the hallway, oblivious to Flash’s glare. Mr. Harrington and Harley pass through the scanner after him (“Harrison Harrington, Mouse B. Midtown School of Science and Technology.” “Harley Keener, Demi-God. Head of Technology.”) and true to his word, Harley gives the AcaDec team the run through of the various clearance levels while Peter talks to F.R.I.D.A.Y. **(Look at the end notes if you want to see what the different clearance levels are)**.

F.R.I.D.A.Y. is speaking in Peter’s ear the moment he activates his comm.

“General Ross has scheduled a meeting for 1:00PM today to discuss the terms of the hand-off and mass production.” Peter’s eyes narrow.

“I thought we told him no.”

“We did.”

“Then how did he manage to schedule a meeting to discuss business we refuted?”

“He didn’t, Boss. He simply said that he would be here at one to talk with you.” Peter fumes.

“He can’t just do that! I don’t care if he’s a general – not even the President of the United States can just walk in here like that!”

“I’m sorry, Boss. I will alert you of his arrival?” Peter lets out a frustrated huff.

“Yeah, yeah. Do that. Tell me when he gets here, F.R.I.. When he gets here, send him and his harem over to Conference Room F3.” **(You’ll find out what this stands for later on, don’t worry)** Peter glares at a wall.

“Noted, Boss.”

“Thanks, F.R.I.D.A.Y.. I’m going to keep my comm on for the rest of the tour. Don’t announce Ross’ arrival to the whole team.”

“You got it, Boss.” Finishing his conversation with F.R.I.D.A.Y., Peter walks back over to the group and listens in on the conversation. Really, Harley was just giving them a general itinerary and Peter stifled a groan as they heard that they were going to see the Avengers common room towards the end of the tour.

Peter… he doesn’t like to go there. Some of _their_ things are still lying around there. Like some of Nat’s old knives and a faded AC/DC sweatshirt that once belonged to Peter’s mentor.

He misses his mentor – no, father – too damn much to go back there.

Too many memories.

Peter takes a deep breath and sighs.

 _It’s okay to miss him_ , reasons Peter with himself. _He was your mentor. You thought of him as a father._ Peter closes his eyes to stave off the burning behind his eyes.

 _Take a deep breath, Peter. It’s alright. You’ve been doing great for the last year. Keep it up. Who knows, when you guys go to the Avengers common room, you can pick up that old sweatshirt that Tony had. Maybe it still smells like him._ Peter laughs to himself.

 _Yeah. If you’re talking about sweat, coffee, and motor oil, that is._ Peter takes in another deep breath, barely registering that Ned has laid a comforting hand on his back and the worried glances that MJ sends Peter.

 _Just remember the good stuff. When you think of him… don’t think about how much you feel guilty that it wasn’t you who did it instead. Don’t think about how you think you’ve messed up. Don’t think about how he has a family that he should be with right now. At least, don’t think of it that way. Think of it as Tony did it to protect you, because he loved you. Think of it as the fact that Tony trusted you with his company enough to go peacefully, er, as peacefully as one can on the battlefield, knowing that his family, company, and legacy are safe in your hands. Think of it as you having a family right now, and that you’re here with them and they’re here with you and they’re here and they’re safe and they’re_ alive _because of Tony. Because of what he did. Think of the good times and in a good light and soon enough, it won’t hurt to think about Tony – it’ll be exhilarating and refreshing._

Peter then remembers the words that Mr. Stark – no, Tony – had spoken to him that one fateful day in 2010 at the Stark Expo. _God_ , Tony never even knew that that was him!

But still, he remembers the words and Tony’s voice clear as day and re-lives the experience, as if it were Tony telling him those words now because he’s _proud_ of what Peter’s become and what he’s accomplished.

_“Good job, kid.”_

Finally, Peter steels himself and tunes back in on Harley’s soothing and melodic voice. Peter sends Ned a grateful smile and waves off MJ’s concerned glances. He looks back up at Harley and smiles.

 _God_ , he thinks. _It’s exhausting, keeping up one’s spirit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the badge descriptions as promised:
> 
> Level One ~ Mouse  
> Mouse A - Family of employees  
> Mouse B - Tour groups  
> Mouse C - Press
> 
> Level Two ~ Gerbil  
> Gerbil A - Security  
> Gerbil B - Reception  
> Gerbil C - Sanitation  
> Gerbil D - Vendors
> 
> Level Three ~ Dog  
> Dog A - Low-level interns  
> Dog B - Tour guides
> 
> Level Four ~ Cat  
> Cat - High-level interns
> 
> Level Five ~ Homo Sapien (Regular human)  
> Homo Sapien - General staff
> 
> Level Six ~ Mortal  
> Mortal - Low-level scientists
> 
> Level Seven ~ Giant(ess)  
> Giant - High-level scientists
> 
> Level Eight ~ Demi-God(dess)  
> Demi-God - Heads of Department (Such as Harley and Happy. Heads of Technology and Security respectively)
> 
> Level Nine ~ God(dess)  
> God(dess) A - Avengers and all similar superheroes  
> God(dess) B - Friends and family of Avengers and all similar superheroes (Such as MJ, Ned, May, and the Barton family)
> 
> Level Ten ~ Titan(ess)  
> Literally, this is the all-access level. Only Pepper, Peter, and Morgan have it.
> 
> That's it! There're all of the badge levels. I put it in the notes because I know sometimes people don't really want to read through the whole description but do anyway because they don't want to miss anything, so here're the badge levels and who they're for in the most basic of ways. No filler words or anything. Straight to the point and factual. Anyway, there's the next part. Hope you enjoyed it! See you all again tomorrow (probably, but again, I'm unreliable when it comes to updating) for the next update!
> 
> Edit: 4-16-20 I edited this chapter slightly. Should make a little bit more sense now in some places.


	6. You’re all a Bunch of Lazy Sleazebags, Hoggin’ my Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explosions, Flash, and kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I really meant to update this yesterday, but then my WiFi cut so here it is a day late. Sorry. I'll still try to get in another update today. Hope you guys are liking the story so far!

“So how’d you do it, huh, Parker?” Peter blinks.

“How’d I do what?” Flash growls.

“How’d you get the AI to pretend to know you and make you out as some important person?” Peter’s brows furrow.

“Uh, I did it by being an actual intern here and climbing my way up through the ranks?” Flash scoffs.

“Yeah, right, like they would take someone like _you_ over someone like _me_. Besides, Stark Industries doesn’t hire high school interns. I checked their website.” Peter shrugs.

“I guess I was the one exception.” Flash sneers.

“No way. You’re a useless orphan, a nobody. You obviously paid them off some way.” Peter huffs and rolls his eyes.

“Oh, so now I have the money to pay off a billionaire, huh? I thought I was a broke street-rat?” This time, Flash rolls his eyes.

“There’s more than one way to pay someone off, Parker, but you wouldn’t know anything about that. I know how you did it. How’d it feel, huh? I bet you felt right at home, kneeling there.” Peter’s eyes widen at the implied sexual favors that Flash is insinuating Peter gave to get his internship. Then, Peter’s gaze gardens and he goes into what Harley dubs his “Hot Professional Mode.”

“We do not tolerate bullying here at Stark Industries. Please refrain from doing so the rest of you visit here, or we will have to resort to your removal from the Tower.” With a glare, Peter turns sharply on his heel and stalks over to Ned and MJ, where they’re listening to Juvia explain the project she’s working on.

“Hey, Juv,” greets Peter glumly. Juvia looks up from where Ned and MJ are standing to look at Peter. Her face lights up and she returns his greeting. Harley had taken the group to floor 37, the second R&D design floor, to let them see how some of the work interns and low-level scientists did in the R&D labs. This floor also happened to be the floor that Peter had spent his latest Karaoke Hour at.

“Hey, Boss! Heard that this is your AcaDec team. Some infamous Parker, luck, huh?” Peter sighs and goes to sit at the table beside where his friends are standing. He slams his head down on the surface, mimicking the position he had held mere days ago at Nathan’s table.

“Yeah, and no, just an evil Aunt May. I can’t believe Aunt Pepper actually approved this trip,” grumbles Peter.

Juvia laughs and pats him on the back comfortingly.

“Well, since you’re here, we might as well take full advantage of your intelligence. I think Briar needs some help on that portable arc reactor project over in Lab RD28R.” Peter peeks up at this. Lab RD28R stands for Lab Research and Development 28 Reinforced. It’s a reinforced lab for a reason.

“What’s he doing in there? Is he afraid it’s going to blow up or something?” Juvia chuckles.

“More like it’s already blown up four times and he doesn’t want to cause any more unnecessary damage.” Peter snorts.

“All damage is unnecessary. And really? It took him four explosions to decide that he’d probably want to do his testing in a reinforced lab?” Juvia nods.

“Yep. And you might want to get in there soon. He’s been in there for the past two days and I’ve heard seven explosions already. And that’s only in the twenty-two hours that I’ve been here! Who knows how many more there were in the other twenty-six.” At this, Peter pales.

“Yeah, um, I’m gonna head on over there, give Briar a hand. When you see him, tell Nathan I said hey!” yells Peter as he rushes off to find Briar and hopefully prevent another explosion. Juvia laughs and nods her head continuing the explanation she was giving Ned and MJ.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A half-hour later, Harley is trying to gather the AcaDec team so that the tour may continue. As he does a headcount, he quickly notices that his boyfriend is not a part of the group currently present.

Harley frowns.

“Where’s Peter?” At this, the students all halt their conversations and look around for their missing teammate. Mr. Harrington speaks up before Ned or MJ are able to inform Harley of Peter’s whereabouts.

“I apologize, Mr. Keener. He was instructed not to wander off, but as always, Mr. Parker seems to believe that the rules do not apply to him. I do apologize for the delay and assure you that there will be repercussions when we return to the school.” Harley’s frown deepens.

“No, it’s fine. No need for any repercussions. Honestly, he probably just got whisked off by an intern to help them with their projects.” Harley sighs dramatically. “With the amount of ‘help’ these interns seem to need all the time, you’d think that they were just being lazy and getting Pete’s help to save them the time.” Ned and MJ snicker and Juvia pokes her head out from around the corner.

“Excuse you, mister. We interns all work very hard here.” Harley and Juvia have a slight staring contest before Juvia caves.

“Okay, well, _most_ of us interns work very hard here. Colin over there is another story,” she adds, pointing to a snoozing intern in the corner. Everyone turns to look at him and a few laughs ring out. Harley just shakes his head with a small smile.

“Yeah, yeah, Juv. Anyway, you know where my darlin’ might be at? I love him, but really, he’s a little shit and should’ve told me before one of you guys started hoggin’ him because we kinda need to get this tour on the road.” Harley jerks a thumb over his shoulder, gesturing to the group of teenagers standing behind him. A few people frown at Harley’s word choices and start murmuring amongst themselves.

Juvia just laughs.

“This one’s on us. I told him about Briar and he got pale and ran off. He’s in Lab RD28R.” Harley groans.

“Ugh, fine. We were going to head over there later anyway. Might as well see it now, then.” Harley gestures for the AcaDec team to follow him as he makes his way towards the elevator. He yells a thanks and goodbye to Juvia over his shoulder and Juvia just shakes her head with a laugh.

The group steps off the elevator on floor 43. This floor is also an R&D floor, but instead of it being a design floor, floor 43 is a prototype development and testing floor.

“Come on, now. You guys might get to see some cool stuff and maybe even an explosion, so hurry and we can get to the exciting things.” This has everyone moving in an instant and soon, they’re standing before a large, nearly empty, room, peering at it through the wide window it houses.

It’s made of reinforced glass, obviously. Who knows what kind of dangerous stuff can explode in that room? Better to be safe rather than sorry.

Inside the room, no, testing lab, no, war zone, stand Peter Parker and a man whom they can only suspect is the guy named Briar that Juvia was talking about earlier. They’re hunched over a table and what looks to be a small, portable, arc reactor. Peter is messing around with some of the wiring while talking to Briar, though his words are not heard by the tour group.

“Hey, F.R.I.D.A.Y.? Can you give us some audio?” asks Harley and immediately, the sound of Peter’s voice filters throughout the hallway.

“-estly, it shouldn’t be exploding as much as you say it has been. These wires were placed oddly, though. If you just put this one he-” Before Briar can warn him, a loud _boom!_ cuts Peter off and he gets a lungful of smoke, the small fire only narrowly missing his face. The group of students outside the room yelps and Harley stiffens but doesn’t worry too much.

This is their daily life, after all. Besides, it’s not like Peter won’t heal in a few minutes.

A few moments later, when Midtown’s AcaDec team is staring worriedly (aside from Flash, who is glaring, and MJ, who knows Peter will be fine) at their teammate, Peter mumbles something about not touching those wires and Harley lets out a small laugh. Peter, however, realizes instantly what was wrong with the mechanics due to the nature of the explosion and sets about fixing the problem. Not two minutes later, Peter is powering up the portable arc reactor and a soft, blue, light emanates from it.

Peter grins and turns to Briar.

“There you go! It really wasn’t that big of a problem – the palladium here was pressing up against the exposed wire and that’s not always the best thing to have.” Peter lets out a small laugh and Briar thanks him profusely. Peter waves him off and makes his way out of the lab, his cheerful smile leaving his face the moment he sees his class.

“Uh… hi?” Harley just laughs and turns to the group.

“Okay, now you’ve seen the R&D labs. It’s 12:00 so we’re going to head down to floor 22 for some lunch and then we’re off to check out the Avengers side of things.” The notion of food garners a few cheers from the group and they make their way towards the elevator. Harley hangs back with Peter.

“Hey, darlin’,” greets Harley.

“Hey,” replies Peter.

“I haven’t gotten you alone yet, today. Thought I’d hang back and give my wonderful boyfriend a little kiss.” Peter laughs but gives Harley a kiss nonetheless. MJ is the only one that sees it and utters:

“You guys are disgustingly cute. Get a room. Don’t ruin my appetite.” Peter and Harley laugh together.

“We’re going to be the ones saying that when you see Shuri.” MJ simply turns around and gives them both the bird, drawing another laugh from the young couple.

“Come on, darlin’, let’s go grab some food!”

“Yeah, babe. Let’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot about all of the people that didn't get snapped moved up a few grades and so the AcaDec team is really small because it's all the original AcaDec kids. Just pretend that they have two teams - one of the kids that Blipped and one of the kids that didn't, and this tour is only for the team that got Blipped.


	7. Sister Snapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister snapping, unaliving, and an innuendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's this chapter! The story is almost over, I think. Two or three chapters left? Probably an epilogue? Really, though, like I am unreliable with updates, I am unreliable with assuming the remainder of my stories. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

When Peter pulls away from Harley, they’re approaching the elevator doors and it’s so that none of Peter’s classmates see and question them. Peter thinks, however, that maybe he wants to let them know that Harley’s his boyfriend. It’s not like he’s still in the closet (to his classmates, at least) because he’s afraid they won’t accept them – he’s still in the closet because he wants to come out on his own terms and he hasn’t found the right time to do so yet. From there, his musings lead to him announcing that he’s the owner of Stark Industries. Peter shakes the thoughts from his head before he can think of doing anything too drastic.

Peter and Harley are the last to step into the elevator and when they do, Harley asks for F.R.I.D.A.Y. to bring them down to floor 22. Ned and MJ sidle up next to Peter and Ned is immediately gushing to Peter about what they saw and asking whether Peter’s okay or not. Peter laughs and waves him off, saying that he’s fine, and Ned’s excited chatter returns. When the elevator stops and Midtown’s AcaDec team steps off, Ned is cut off only by Mr. Harrington’s sudden presence. Ned quiets and Mr. Harrington taps Peter on the shoulder.

“Yes, Mr. Harrington?” asks Peter as he turns to face his teacher who has a stern expression on his face.

“May I speak to you privately for a moment, Mr. Parker?” Peter nods, catching Harley’s concerned gaze among those of his exasperated friends and a smug Flash. Mr. Harrington leads Peter off to a stretch of window that is largely unoccupied in their general vicinity.

“What is it that you would like to speak to me about, Mr. Harrington?” asks Peter and is given a glare in return.

“I thought I had asked you not to wander off and stick to the group.” Peter pales slightly but holds his teacher’s gaze before hardening his own. Harrison’s gaze falters slightly and he steps back at the sudden change in Peter’s aura.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Harrington, but this was not my own fault. An intern had informed me of another intern in need and I went to help him,” replies Peter coolly.

“But it is not your place to be doing so, Peter. Helping an intern at an official company is work for another intern or employee of said company, not a random high school student that was fortunate enough to have a tour through their labs.” At this, Peter’s gaze turns harsh and fierce and Harrison flinches harshly.

“With all due respect, Mr. Harrington, you have no right to accuse me of whatever it is that you are accusing me of. At first, I understood and accepted your disbelief as I am aware that it may be difficult to believe that a high school student is an intern at one of the world’s if not _the_ most prestigious and technologically advanced companies. Now, however, you have seen me converse with the tower’s AI, F.R.I.D.A.Y., and another intern with great familiarity. I have even procured the proper paperwork of my internship when requested for the school. How is it that you may still not believe me? I’m sorry, Mr. Harrington, but if you are to accuse me of lying again, do not come to me. If you truly are concerned with my so called _games_ and lies about my internship, you may take it up with Pepper Potts.” Then, Peter storms off to get lunch with his friends before Mr. Harrington can even think to call him back about hiss rude behavior and attitude towards a teacher. When Peter finds his friends, they’re sitting with Harley and chatting quietly. Peter stalks over to them and sits down next to Harley heavily. His friends and boyfriend all look at him with concern in their eyes.

“What was that about, darlin’?” asks Harley as Peter buries his face in the crook between Harley’s shoulder and neck. Harley reaches an arm around him to card his fingers through his hair comfortingly. Peter sighs in both frustration and contentment. Ned and MJ take that as their cue to explain the situation to Harley for Peter.

MJ starts them off.

“No one at school believed his internship when Peter first had it.” Harley frowns.

“He actually told people at school?” Ned and MJ shake their heads.

“He was telling me about something that he and Mr. Stark were doing when Flash overheard. He spread the rumor that Peter had a ‘fake’ internship at Stark Industries around the school,” continues Ned. Harley’s eyes harden the moment he hears the name. He easily connects it to the one boy who has been boasting about “exposing Penis Parker’s lies” the entire tour so far.

“That little shit…” Peter mumbles something into Harley’s shoulder and Harley turns to him, asking for him repeat himself a little louder.

“Please don’t do anything about Flash. He’s a dick, but really, he’s just annoying.” Harley’s frown deepens and he goes to say something, but MJ cuts him off.

“Because Peter is a self-sacrificing little shit,” MJ levels said male with a glare, “He doesn’t want anyone to do anything about Flash because he can, and I quote, ‘deal with it. Some kids can’t. What kind of friendly neighborhood Spider-Man would I be if I didn’t look out for the little guys, even at school?’” says MJ, lowering her voice when she talks about Peter’s alter ego.

“That’s complete and utter bull.” MJ rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, no shit, Sherlock. But hey,” MJ raises her hands in mock surrender. “He’s your idiot boyfriend.” Ned continues the story.

“When Mr. Harrington told us about the field trip here, I may or may not have spoken too loudly and revealed that Peter owns Stark Industries.” Ned sheepishly rubs the back of his neck and Harley’s eyes widen.

“Ned! That’s not supposed to be public knowledge yet!” Ned furiously shakes his head.

“I know, I know! I’m sorry, but I was excited! And anyone, no one believed me, so there’s that.” Harley let’s out a heavy huff and motions for Ned and MJ to continue.

“After AcaDec practice, Mr. Harrington asked to talk to us and went on this whole spiel about how prestigious SI is and how this tour is a once-in-a-lifetime chance and told us not to continue our so-called games and lies about Peter’s internship because it would look bad for the school.” Harley growls and looks around for their teacher, muttering under his breath about “unaliving the little bitch.”

On his shoulder, Harley feels rapid short huffs of breath and realizes that it’s Peter laughing.

“What?” asks Harley in slight defense.

“How much time have you been spending with Wade?” Harley frowns and scrunches his eyebrows.

“Who?”

“Deadpool.”

“Oh. Uh, actually, now that you mention it, he has been around quite often. He sometimes comes over. How’d you know?”

“Only Wade calls killing someone ‘unaliving’ someone.” Harley’s eyes widen and he leans back into his chair, groans, and lays an arm over his eyes, disturbing Peter from his previous position. Peter pouts and Harley sees this, smiling slightly at the fact that his usually loving, kind, and carefree boyfriend is no longer feeling as frustrated as he was earlier. Harley quickly leans forward to give Peter a quick peck on the lips and Peter’s face flushes. Harley, along with Ned and MJ, chuckle at their friend’s expense, drawing a small, “hey!” from Peter.

MJ swats Peter’s arm then.

“Look, Peter, it’s already 12:20. You might want to go get some lunch before that metabolism of yours kills you slowly from the inside out.” Peter suddenly remembers that it is, in fact, lunch time and is vaguely aware of the three half-eaten trays of food sitting before his two friends and boyfriend. Harley stands up with Peter and answers when Peter looks at him oddly.

“I’ll go with you and carry half of your food for you, make it look like it’s mine. Don’t want anyone getting suspicious and connecting the dots between you and your nightly activities, now do we? I mean, unless you want to come out about the nightly activities that happen between us down there.” Peter’s face flushes an even darker shade of red and MJ smacks Harley upside the head.

“That’s disgusting, Harley. We don’t need to know about you two’s sexual exploits, especially during lunch.” Harley rubs the back of his head where MJ had hit him and has the decency to cower sheepishly under her gaze. Peter, cheeks still dusted with a fine shade of crimson, laughs stiffly and tugs at Harley’s arm.

“Come on, Harls, let’s just go grab some lunch before MJ decides she wants to kill us and I die of embarrassment.” Harley and Ned laugh and MJ sends him a playful glare.

As Peter drags Harley off to examine and purchase from the various vendors on the lower cafeteria floor of Stark Tower, Ned and MJ share a brief look, remembering the grim conversation they had had with the male couple mere moments prior.

They can only hope in vain that nothing will cause Peter to boil over and lash out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of at that point in my story where I start to feel self-conscious and think that there's no point in updating because no one will appreciate it anyway. Don't take it personally, this happens with all of my stories because I've never gotten this much support before. Another reason why I'm loving AO3 so much more than the other platforms I've used. Anyway, if my updates start getting more sporadic, please know that it's nothing personal and that an update WILL come eventually. Keyword: eventually. I promise, though, I will definitely finish this story. Probably by the end of next week (Saturday, April 25, 2020). Thanks for all of your support on this story and all of your comments absolutely make my day! I try to reply to all of them but if you don't get a reply on your comment, please know that it, again, is nothing personal, and you will most probably get a reply within the next day or two. Thank you to everyone who commented so far and left kudos! You all are absolutely making my day!


	8. We Don't Do Bows At Wakanda, You Uncultured Swines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash vs. Harley, uncultured swines, and more military men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo.... this one's on the shorter side but only by, like, 200 words. Soooooooooooo......... yeah. This is still 1.2k tho. Hope y'all enjoy!

After lunch, it was 12:45 and Peter had entirely forgotten about his earlier displeasure with Ross, Flash, and Mr. Harrington.

Conversing with his friends always brought his mood up.

The quartet was stood by the elevator and Harley yelled out for the other members of Midtown’s AcaDec team to gather so that they can move on to the next segment of their tour.

“Okay, y’all. Now, we’re goin’ to head up to floor 64. It’s one of our Higher Clearance Labs Floors and there, we’ll be talkin’ to Princess Shuri of Wakanda.” Peter can see the gears turning in Harley’s head and internally groans when Harley breaks out into a mischievous grin. “Oh, and make sure you bow. She is royalty, after all.” Everyone’s eyes widen at that and Peter, Ned, and MJ all shake their heads in amusement. Once everybody is in the elevator and F.R.I.D.A.Y. has started them on their way to floor 64, Peter and Ned and nudging MJ in the shoulder with their own. It’s not long before MJ decides she’s had enough of their incessant nudging and turns to glare at the both of them, a burning annoyance in her eyes.

“What?” she asks, only slightly harshly.

Ned and Peter grin.

“We’re going to see Shuri!” exclaims Ned and MJ rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, I know, Nedo. Harley just said.” Peter’s grin widens.

“Aww, MJ, we all know that you’re secretly really excited to see her.” MJ rolls her eyes again but lets a small, soft, smile grace her lips. Ned and Peter cheer slightly and jokingly high-five each other for getting a smile out of MJ. This earns them both a smack upside the head, courtesy of MJ, but they all grin at each other knowingly.

When the elevator doors open on floor 64, the group is met with a short hallway with a single door at the end of it, a scanner resting beside its frame. F.R.I.D.A.Y. demands that everyone with a badge below that of a Giant or Giantess scan their badge before passing through the doors. Everyone but Peter, Ned, MJ, and Harley scan their badges and this time, they aren’t so lucky to not have Flash notice.

“Harley, how come those three didn’t have to scan their badges?” Flash looks at Ned and MJ’s badges. Every badge looks the same, the only difference being the name and picture plastered on each badge. Each person’s clearance level is not displayed on each badge, but his or her level of clearance is integrated into the code of each badge. It is then that Flash notices that Peter doesn’t even _have_ a badge. “Look, Penis Parker doesn’t even have a badge!” Harley’s gaze darkens.

“What did you just call Peter?” Flash doesn’t back down from Harley’s gaze. If anything, he straightens himself and tries to make himself seem taller, clearly challenging Harley’s authority. Harley isn’t short by any means, nor is he weak, but he curses himself internally when he realizes that _Eugene_ stands only a few centimeters taller than him.

“Peter, Harley. I called him Peter.” Harley growls.

“That’s not what I heard you call him.” Flash sneers.

“Oh, yeah? What you going to do about it, _Mr. Keener_?” At this, Harley is on the verge of lashing out at the little brat before Peter lays an arm before him, effectively making Harley falter in his step. Peter shakes his head slightly, indicating to Harley that _Flash just isn’t worth it_. Mr. Harrington’s shout of, “ _Mr. Thompson_!” with promises of reprimanding is lost in the wind. Thankfully, Shuri steps out of her lab to greet them then. She quickly notices the tension in the air and plasters on a smiles, calling out a cherry greeting.

“Hi! You guys must be that tour group. What was it, Midtown?” She looks to Harley for confirmation and the said man nods in approval. Shuri nods her thanks and continues. “Yes, Midtown. My name is Shuri and I sometimes work here in the Higher Clearance Labs when T’Challa lets me come to America.” Everyone’s eyes widen as they suddenly realize who exactly it is that they are talking to. They all bow at the waist clumsily, a few people even squeaking out, “Your Highness!” as they pay their respects. Shuri looks on in displeasure before she catches sight of three snickering boys and a still standing, amused, MJ. Shuri’s previous look of annoyance quickly morphs into a grin.

“We don’t do bows at Wakanda, you uncultured swines,” remarks Shuri. A few glares are thrown Harley’s way and everyone hastens to straighten themselves. Shuri continues in what she was saying previously.

“Like I was saying,” Shuri sends Harley a pointed look, “I work in these labs part-time when I’m in America. If I’m not here, then I’m in one of Stark’s personal labs. Because Wakanda is much more technologically advanced than you all are, – I’m sorry, but your so-called ‘technology’ is absolutely _dreadful_ – they usually ask me to work on Avengers gear so that’s what I do here.” At the looks of wonder a few students are showcasing, Shuri adds something on, stating that, “The amazement really wears off after you stare at their schematics for hours on end.” This draws out a few chuckles and Shuri is about to go on her prepared Tour Speech that she has to give every time a tour group visits floor 64, when F.R.I.D.A.Y. rings out in Peter’s ear suddenly.

“Boss, General Ross has arrived. I have sent him and his men to Conference Room F3 as requested.” Peter sends Harley a look and Harley knowingly lets Peter wander to the side of the room the tour group is standing in. Peter’s movement doesn’t go unnoticed by Flash.

“How many men did Ross bring with him?” asks Peter in a whisper so as not to alert any of his classmates to his actions. Flash notices but stands too far away to make out any of the words Peter utters.

“It appears as if he has brought four agents with him. They are all armed.” Peter groans and mutters curses beneath his breath.

“Honestly, bringing four _armed_ men into my building. This is a functioning and running _company_ , for crying out loud!” Peter then walks the short distance to Harley, where his boyfriend is sending him a concerned glance. Peter gives Harley a small peck on the cheek, one that Flash thankfully missed, and briefly informs Harley of the recent developments with Ross. Harley frowns at the relayed information and waves at Peter in a shooing motion, telling him to, “Get a move on and kick some military ass.” Peter chuckles lightly before heading to the nearby elevator. When Harley is sure that the Peter is out of earshot, even with his enhanced spidey senses, Harley pulls out his phone and opens a text to F.R.I.D.A.Y., asking where Peter went. He chuckles softly when he realizes which conference room Peter had taken their unwelcome guests to. Still giggling, Harley raises his hand to catch Shuri’s attention. Shuri halts in the middle of her sentence about the schematics behind Bucky’s or The Winter Soldier’s metal arm when she sees Harley’s hand in the air. Raising one perfect eyebrow, Shuri calls out for Harley to speak.

“Yes, Harley?” Harley grins widely.

“Who want to see Stark Industries’ owner and future CEO kick some military ass in a conference room?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chappy we get some badass Peter!!! Who's ready? I KNOW I AM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. I Own This Company, B*tch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title speaks for itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS FINALLY HERE. Personally, I'm not very satisfied with it. I think the I Own This Company Mode could have been written better by other people so here's a challenge: write your own version of Peter and Ross' encounter. I wanna see what other people are thinking and how other people would have written it out. But anyway, here it is and it's a long one, 2.6k words. My chapters are usually 1.4k-1.8k words long, so I hope you guys enjoy this longer piece. Personally, the Peter vs. Ross part is anticlimactic but hey, to each their own. Hope you enjoy!

“Doesn’t Pepper Potts own Stark Industries?” Harley snorts.

“No. She’s the CEO, yeah, but when Tony died, he left SI to a certain someone. It was in his will.” Everyone’s eyes widened when Harley said, “certain someone,” and immediately started spewing out random thoughts.

“Hold up, was Stark _cheating_ on Potts?”

“Was it an illegitimate child?”

“A biological child, maybe? We all know how his younger years went by.”

“If it’s a child, I hope they’re hot. Biological or illegitimate.”

“No, guys, seriously, what if _Stark was cheating on Potts_?” A chuckle resounds from a far elevator at this and a wave of heads turn to face the newcomer. Harley grins.

“I assure you, Tony was not cheating on me.”

“But, Mrs. Potts-”

“Abe, you absolute _fool_! _Shut the fuck up!_ ”

“Language!” choruses Harley, Shuri, and Pepper, a small chuckle following each of their proclamations.

“Mr.…”

“Abe Brown,” supplies Abe.

“Brown. Since you are about to meet him, I suppose I can tell you now. Tony was not cheating on me because this he treated this ‘certain someone,’ as Harley so eloquently put it,” a glare is sent his way and Harley sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. “Like a son.” Gasps echo throughout the lab.

“I _told_ you!”

“I wonder if it’s a boy or a girl.”

“Were you not listening? Mrs. Potts literally said that we’re about to meet _him_ and that he was treated like a _son_.”

“Biological or illegitimate, though?”

“Who cares? If they’re hot, that’s good enough for me!”

“Illegitimate, duh. Mrs. Potts said that Mr. Stark treated him _like_ a son.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Pepper chuckles and walks over to where Mr. Harrington is standing. They exchange a few words before Mr. Harrington is nodding dumbly and Pepper smiles. She then makes her way over to Harley.

“Hello, Harley.” Harley grins.

“Hey, Aunt Pepper. I was just about to take ‘em to see Peter kick Ross’ ass.” Pepper snorts.

“Oh, thank God. Ross has been so annoying lately, you won’t believe it.” Harley shakes his head.

“Oh, no, believe me, I believe it. It takes a lot to make Peter thoroughly want to rip his hair out. Especially after one conversation.” Pepper sighs.

“Yeah, well, he’s about to be put in his place.”

“Wanna watch with us? We don’t often get to see Peter be a badass motherfucker.” Pepper glares at him and Harley simply shrugs at his swears.

“As much as I would love to see Peter dominate the conference room, I have a meeting to get to. Tell F.R.I.D.A.Y. to record it for me.” Harley shoots Pepper finger guns.

“You got it, Aunt Pep.” Pepper chuckles again at Harley’s antics.

“Alright, well, I best get going. See you later tonight, Harley.” Harley nods.

“Bye, Aunt Pepper. Have fun in your meetings! I know that I’m going to have fun watching Peter completely and utterly _destroy_ Ross.” Pepper sends Harley a glare over her shoulder and Harley lets out a belly laugh. When Harley finally regains his composure, he calls out to the group.

“Okay, guys! Let’s head down to Conference Room F3. Conference Room For the Fuckiest of Fuckers, here we come!” Half of the AcaDec team laughs at the conference room’s name while the other half winces at Harley’s free swearing.

They all file into the elevator nonetheless.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

“Who are you?”

“I am who you asked to speak with.” A scoff.

“Hurry along, kid. I’m not in the mood to deal with a nosy teenager.” Peter fumes.

“You asked to speak to a higher authority. Here I am.” Ross runs his eyes over Peter’s frame. Despite his lean and muscular figure, Peter is still a relatively small man.

“A child like you? As a higher authority? Please. Don’t make me laugh. Get me that wench, Pepper Potts.” At this, peter slams his hands down onto the large conference table before him. He is standing at the end where his back is to the door, and Ross sits at the other end.

Peter doesn’t even flinch when the four army men behind Ross point their riffles in Peter’s direction.

“Don’t talk about Pepper like that.”

“Oh, yeah? Who’s going to stop me? Certainly not you,” sneers Ross. Peter’s eyes narrow and he goes through a few breathing exercises to calm himself mentally and physically to ensure that he won’t at one point just up and deck Ross across the face.

 _That would, however, feel pretty great_ , admits Peter nonchalantly.

Peter takes his usual seat at the head of the table. He intertwines his fingers and rests his forearms on the table in front of him, straightening his back. All in all, Peter looks pretty regal and gives off a pretty strong authorial vibe, even in his tattered blue jeans and science pun t-shirt.

Peter pats himself on the back mentally when he sees Ross visibly flinch from the glare that settles on Peter’s face.

“We’re not going through with the deal.” Ross’ eyes narrow this time.

“That’s not a decision for you to make, kid. Now get out of here – you’re wasting my time.” Ross turns away from Peter, slightly unnerved from the resting bitch face that Peter currently hosts. Peter doesn’t falter in his words. In fact, Peter’s attention is so solely focused on Ross that he doesn’t notice the small crowd that has gathered outside of the conference room.

His enhanced hearing doesn’t pick up on the small, hardly audible, _Audio, please, F.R.I.D.A.Y.,_ that Harley utters.

They also don’t pick up on the sound of Peter and Ross’ heated argument being broadcasted throughout the conference room floor. Soon, it’s not just Peter’s AcaDec team that’s standing outside of the lab, but many other people are standing there too.

Heads of Departments, scientists, board members, even interns.

They’re all standing there with baited breath as to how the conversation will continue.

Peter doesn’t quite understand why a sudden wave of relief courses through him, but later suspects that it’s because his back was turned to his class and no one got a good look at him.

“With all due respect, General Ross, but it is _you_ who is wasting _my_ time,” speaks Peter and the eyes of every member of the AcaDec team (minus Ned and MJ because they already knew) go wide with familiarity. But, it can’t be Penis Parker. It just… _can’t_!

… Right?

Peter continues.

“I have other more important business that I could be attending to right now but here I am, stuck in a conference room with a pompous asshole that clearly can’t handle being told _no_.” Everyone, not just the AcaDec team, gasps at Peter’s harsh words.

Peter stands and slowly stalks his way towards Ross and everyone can see how Ross fidgets in discomfort and intimidation.

Hey, Peter can be scary as hell when he wants to.

“As I told you this morning, we will not, nor will we ever, mass produce _or_ hand the Iron Legion over to you. The Iron Legion is property of the Stark Household and you have _no right_ to ask for them, simply because their creator is gone.” Peter stops in front of Ross and pins him with a deadly glare that Harley, Ned, and MJ _know_ is reserved for only the worst of people.

Partially because they’ve never seen Peter this mad before.

Ross, the little shit, scoffs shakily.

“N-no way. The man who talked to me this morning was the owner of Stark Industries. He said that his name was Peter Parker-Stark and that can’t have been you because you’re just a child and-”

“I AM PETER PARKER-STARK,” roars Peter, slamming his hands down on the large conference table. Ross flinches so harshly that he topples out of the chair that he was sitting in. The armed men behind Ross have their guns pointed at Peter, but even their holds are visibly shaky. Outside of the room, everyone watching has backed up to the far wall of the hallway. The meeting by now has drawn even more attention and Pepper, whose meeting was on that floor and had been interrupted by the shouting match, was standing there with a satisfied look on her face.

Peter lets out a huff and gives himself a moment to gather his bearings once again, before straightening himself. The look on his face hardens as Peter speaks with a voice full of authority.

“I’m sorry, I believe we got off on the wrong foot,” starts Peter, glaring at a trembling Ross who scrambles back to his previous seat. “Let me re-introduce myself. My name is Peter Parker-Stark. The late Tony Stark was my mentor and my father in everything but blood. When he died, I was left Stark Industries and given the role of CEO through his will. Though I am not acting CEO, in this building, I am treated with the same respect as if I was. I own this company and I will not tolerate you or anyone else storming in here demanding things we have already refuted. We will not be mass producing or handing over the Iron Legion and that is final. Be glad that I am not unleashing Stark Industries legal team on you.” Ross quivers and opens his mouth to retaliate but Peter continues, effectively cutting him off.

“Do you know what this conference room is called?” Ross shakes his head. Peter hums. “I thought as much. Well, this conference room is called Conference Room F3. Now, do you know what F3 stands for?” Ross shakes his head again. “Well, it stands for For the Fuckiest of Fuckers. It doesn’t really make sense until you put it all together so the conference room that we are currently standing in is the Conference Room For the Fuckiest of Fuckers.” Ross turns red and he makes an indignant shout of offence.

Peter doesn’t pay him any heed.

“I don’t normally come here because this conference room is the one that we use only when there’s an annoying bastard, or the Fuckiest of Fuckers, comes along, demanding things that we either can’t or won’t give them and we have to get rid. Of. Them.” Peter, who had turned to walk to a far wall or the conference room, opens a panel in the wall, revealing a handle and keypad.

Ross splutters.

“G-Get _rid_ of them?! What the hell do you mean, _get rid of them_?” Peter ignores him and punches in a code. He doesn’t hit the input button.

“This conference room has a special feature that I personally don’t enjoy because it is, frankly, a terrible way of disposing of our problems, but sometimes, a necessary evil comes to play. And unfortunately for you, I am really very inclined to activate this special feature right now.” Peter stares long and hard into Ross’ eyes.

“Give me a reason not to.” Ross splutters again, his face turning a slight shade of purple and Peter mentally fights off the memories of Thanos.

“Y-Y-Y… you can’t do this! You insolent _child_ -” Peter holds up a finger.

“Ah, if anyone is insolent here, it’s you. And sorry, but you wasted your one reason and unfortunately, it wasn’t good enough.” At this, Peter presses the input button and grips the handle. Immediately, the floor drops out from beneath them. There’s a small catwalk-like length of flooring that runs around the perimeter of the conference room, just enough for Peter to stand on. The chairs around the table have magnetically attached themselves to the conference table and the table itself is supported by one single beam in the room below them.

Yes, there’s an empty room below the conference room and yes, that’s where Ross and his four men are currently laying, rubbing their spines. Ross scrambles to his feet and glares at Peter, opening his mouth to shout profanities but before he can, large fans turn on and the windows of the room below Conference Room F3 retract. Ross screams as he and his armed lackeys are whisked out of the building by the current of air produced from the large fans. They land on a massive, strategically placed, air mattress and are immediately apprehended by security. The flooring of Conference Room F3 replaces itself and Peter lets go of the handle, stalking out of the room.

He freezes when he sees the crowd that stands there.

Peter looks at Flash and sees that he is wide-eyed and his face is exposing his various emotions of anger, confusion, and disbelief. Peter glares at him but doesn’t make any move to talk to him. He does the same with Mr. Harrington.

Not a second later, Pepper is rushing up to him.

“Peter, baby, that was wonderful. That little bastard deserved that and more. Now, I am here praising you but you do know that it’s all in the wind now, right? We’re going to have to hold a press conference.” Peter nods and Harley, Ned, and MJ rush over to him. Harley gives Peter a fat and wet kiss, which has Midtown’s AcaDec team reeling from the suddenness of it all. Harley laughs randomly and nods to Pepper.

“Yeah, Aunt Pep, he knows. If you don’t mind, I’m gonna whisk him away for a moment. I can have security escort my tour out of here and back to their school, if that’s what you’d like, darlin’?” asks Harley with his arms around Peter’s waist, knowing that the previous argument was bound to have him tired.

As expected, Peter offhandedly pats Harley on the chest and Harley simply picks him up in a bridal hold. Peter nestles his head in the crook of Harley’s neck, not unlike his earlier position in the cafeteria, and wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders. Peter’s too tired from the recent fury he felt towards Ross to really think about how he had just revealed his identity to his AcaDec teammates and teacher, as well as the many guests that were there as well for a meeting.

“No, Harls, just get a replacement tour guide. I’m sure Shuri could do it.” Harley risks a glance at the mentioned female and immediately looks away, muttering to Peter so as not to draw attention to their fellow gay couple.

“You might want to rethink that thought there, Pete. Shuri and MJ are a little…” he raises his eyes but not his head to sneak another glance at the two who are currently pressed against a wall, making out with each other, unbeknownst to the conversational topic Harley and Peter are currently discussing. “Preoccupied.” Peter giggles offhandedly.

“Ok, then get someone else to do it.” Harley nods and exchanges a few words with Pepper. Pepper makes a noise of confirmation and turns to the tour group, after making sure to shoo and sue any one that dare say a word of the day’s conspirings before a press conference is held to discuss said conspirings.

Harley manages to sneak off to the elevator with Peter in his arms.

When the elevator opens on floor 98, May is waiting there with an amused look on her face. Harley takes one look at the StarkPad in her hands and just knows that she had been watching the meeting unfold. Seeing the nearly asleep Peter in Harley’s arms, May flashes them a knowing smile before shooing them off to Peter’s bedroom.

Not bothering to change out of their day clothes, Harley and Peter lay down on the large bed and cuddle. All is quiet and Peter is drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness before-

“Hey, Pete?”

“Yeah, Harls?”

“You should do that more often. It’s a hot look on you.”

“Wha’?”

“It’s a Peter that I really hope I don’t see more often because I hate seeing my baby so mad but on the other hand, you looked mighty fine, telling off Ross like that.”

“What’re you talkin’ abou’, Harls?”

“You know, earlier, when you were in your I Own This Company Mode.”

“I don’ have a I Own This Comp’ny Mode.”

“Oh, sure you do. This is just the first time we’ve seen it.”

“F’ck off, Harley.”

“Love you too, darlin’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will write two epilogues, one where Peter reveals that he is Spider-Man and one where Peter reveals his relationship with Harley, because I know that some people prefer it one way and not the other. Both ways, however, they will reveal that he owns SI and will be CEO, so make of that what you will. Thanks for all of the support people have given this story. I know it's cliche but really, all of the comments, kudos, and support are what have been giving me the strength to finish this story! Lots of love to everyone who commented and gave kudos! 💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜


	10. Epilogues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the epilogues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that this took so long to come out. I don't know, it was just really hard to write for some reason. Here's 6.2k words though soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... enjoy. Also, sorry if Peter seems out of character in the second epilogue where he reveals that he's Spider-Man.
> 
> Just a side note, Peter curses. Like, a lot. There's a lot of "fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck" action in the beginning little bit so yeah. Have fun.

“Fuck.” The soft pattering of footsteps causes Harley to stir.

“Mmm… wha’?” questions Harley in a sleepy haze.

“Fuck. Shit. Fucking shit.” Harley props himself up on one of his elbows, rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

“Peter, darlin’, come back to bed.”

“Shit. Shit, shit, shitshitshitshitshit.” Harley moves his hand from his drooping eyes to support his weight on the bed. He squints to see Peter pacing with a frantic expression upon his face.

“Darlin’, what’s goin’ on?” Peter ignores Harley in favor of continuing his imitation of a sailor.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.” Harley begins to worry for his boyfriend.

“Darlin’?” This time, Peter decides to respond, if only half-heartedly.

“I’m fucking screwed.” Harley concludes that humor might be the best way to respond.

“In so many ways. One, because you’re not in this bed right now and I’m missin’ my personal heater but I’ve got a feelin’ that that’s not what you’re talkin’ ‘bout,” replies Harley, speaking his mind.

“Harley, Harls. Babe. Love of my life.” Harley breaks out into a tired grin.

“Aww, I knew you loved me.” Peter stops his pacing to look at Harley with a half-hearted glare/

“Kindly shut the fuck up.” Harley’s gaze morphs into one of mock confusion.

“I’d love to, but I don’t know how I can do that _kindly_.” Peter groans and flops down to sit cross-legged on the floor before the foot of the bed.

“I’m fucking screwed.” Mild amusement overtakes Harley’s facial features.

“Yes, we’ve already established that. Care to tell me why?” Peter buries his face in his hands.

“I just fucking outed myself to my fucking AcaDec team, my fucking teacher, an entire fucking floor of Stark Industries conferential fucking guests, and the fucking government of the _United Fucking States_ ,” explains Peter, voice slightly muffled. Harley pushes himself off his elbows to sit on the bed in a cross-legged manner, mirroring Peter’s position.

“There’s a lot of ‘fuckin’’ in there. I can’t tell whether or not that’s a hint that we should do that more.” Peter groans again, taking his face out of his hands. He flops onto his back, still cross-legged, and squeezes his eyes shut. Peter reaches up to massage his eyes.

“ _Harley_.” Said male gives a soft smile.

“Sorry, sorry. Anyway, yeah, darlin’, in your words, you just ‘fucking outed’ yourself and, yeah, you’re ‘fucking screwed.’” Harley laughs at his boyfriend’s slightly annoyed reaction. Peter moves one arm to lay on the floor beside him and the other across his midsection, moving his eyes to look at Harley with a look of slight disappointment.

“I thought you’d be supportive and understanding.” Harley’s eyes widen in mock shock and his jaw drops slightly. A hand harshly grasps his chest where his heart might be and Harley lets out a dramatic huff of offense.

“What are you talkin’ about? I am being supportive and understandin’. I am fully aware and understandin’ of the words comin’ out of your mouth and I have repeated them to you, wholeheartedly supportin’ the various statements.” Peter groans again and closes his eyes.

“I fucking hate you.” Harley smirks.

“Again, a lot of ‘fuckin’’ is comin’ out of your mouth. Might I need to wash that mouth of yours out with soap? Also, love ya, too, darlin’.” Peter merely sighs.

“Kill me now.” Harley pouts like a child who just had their favorite toy taken from them and turns to look at the clock that rests on Peter’s nightstand.

“Aww, darlin’, it’s only… 7:43 in the mornin’. Besides, you can’t die yet. For one, I’d be without my lovely boyfriend and Stark Industries would be without it’s beloved boss, owner, and to-be-CEO and we’d all fall apart. Who else would be crazy and gay enough to want to fuck me, deal with all my shit, _and_ handle SI? I mean, for a major corporation, half the people here are a bunch of idiotic retards and the other half are always high on caffeine, runnin’ ‘round like headless chickens,” finishes Harley with a slight scowl.

“… Steering the conversation away from the company,” replies Peter, a single eyebrow raised.

“Right.” Harley claps and points a finger at Peter. “Numero dos: You’ve got that press conference comin’ up.”

“When is that?” asks Peter, his hands going up to massage his face again. Harley gropes around the comforter for a moment, searching for his StarkPhone. When he finds it, he holds it up triumphantly before checking his messages.

“Uhhhhhh… accordin’ to this text Aunt Pep sent me three hours ago – Jesus _fuck_ , when in the hell does this woman sleep? – she’s scheduled it for fourteen-hundred today.” Peter lets out a small chuckle at Harley’s commentary.

“So I’ve got… what time did you say it was?” asks Peter. Harley looks back to his StarkPhone for the time.

“Uhhhhhhh... 7:45.” Peter lets out another heavy sigh, doing the math in his head.

“Ok. I’ve got about five hours left to life. Hoo-fucking-ray.” Harley’s expressions remain indifferent as he makes a retort.

“Yeah, darlin’. Hope you live past today but if you don’t, I loved you.” Peter points out something in Harley’s vocabulary with his brows furrowed.

“… Harley, that’s past tense.” Harley nods.

“Yeah, ‘cause you were dead the moment Aunt Pep scheduled that press conference.” At this, Peter slips over and lays on his stomach, burying his face into the soft carpet of his bedroom floor, his arms and legs spread like a starfish.

“Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.” Harley can only laugh at his boyfriend’s antics.

“As much as I love your moanin’ and groanin’, I’d love them even more under different circumstances. Especially if you were under m-” Without looking up, Peter interrupts Harley, his voice heavily laced with accusation.

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Harley. I will break up with you and destroy all of your potato guns.” Harley is quick to change the subject.

“Today’s a lovely day, ain’t it? How does breakfast sound to you? You’ll need a nice meal in ya for the conference.” Peter sits up and nods thoughtfully.

“Breakfast sounds great, Harls.” Harley grins.

“Wonderful. You cookin’?” Peter flops back down with another groan.

“Oh my fucking god.”

Harley only laughs.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

“Morning, Peter,” greets May as Peter walks into the kitchen, Harley trailing behind him.

“Hey, Aunt May.” Peter leans down to kiss his aunt on the cheek before moving to prepare breakfast for himself and Harley.

“Some performance last night, huh?” asks May with a slight smirk.

“Please, don’t remind me,” groans Peter. May leans back in her chair and splays her hands before her in a sort of shrug. The look on her face radiates a, “You sure about that?” aura.

“Well, I don’t know. You looked preeeeeetty badass, talking down Ross like that.” Peter opens is mouth to speak but at that moment, Pepper walks in, a StarkPad in her hands.

“Mhm, you bet he was. Morning May,” Pepper leans down, much like Peter did earlier, and gives may a quick peck on the lips. She nods to the two boys before continuing with whatever she was doing on the StarkPad. “Peter, honey, please don’t forget about the press conference later. I know it’s really sudden but I think it’s better if we address it sooner rather than later.” Peter lets out a noise that seems to be a mix of a huff and a sigh.

“Yeah, I agree, Aunt Pep. Thanks for scheduling one,” he thanks gratefully.

“Of course. Oh, also, before I forget, your teammates are still here. They had a two-day field trip, remember? You were so adamant that they get to finish their tour.” Peter’s eyes widen at the revelation and he goes to bang his head on the wall beside him when Harley wraps his arms around Peter’s waist, bringing him into a back hug and effectively thwarting Peter’s plans. Peter leans into Harley’s embrace and lets out a whine instead.

“Reeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaallyyyyyyyyyyyy? Will they be at the conference?” Pepper shoots him a look.

“Well, they’re your teammates for one, so yes. I extended the invitation to them. But I also figured it’d be a great time for you to shut down that bully of yours. What’s his name, again?” questions Pepper as she looks up from her StarkPad, seemingly done with whatever she was doing. As Peter answers her, Pepper sifts through the cabinets before she brings out a banana bread muffin, taking a small bite.

“Flash.” Pepper shakes her head and swallows the bite of muffin before speaking.

“No, no. His real name.” Peter gives her a weird look but answers nonetheless.

“Eugene Thompson.” Pepper nods and internally files the name away for later.

“Right, him. Well, I’ve got to go finalize a few things for the conference. I’ll see you all later. I love you, May. Peter, please at least try to be prepared, and Harley… oh, I don’t know. Just try not to dishevel our baby boy too much before the big show, hmm?” Pepper raises a sly eyebrow at the two boys and Peter’s face burns a bright red while Harley grins.

“Aunt Pep!” squeaks Peter as Harley lets out a, “You’ve got it, Aunt Pep!” Peter spins around in Harley’s grasp so that his chest is flush against Harley’s. He wraps one hand around his boyfriend’s waist while the other clenches into a loose fist and Peter lightly pounds his fist on Harley’s chest, burying his face in the soft fabric of the shirt Harley is wearing.

“Ugh, Harley!” Harley wraps one arm around Peter’s waist, much like Peter is doing him, and cards his other hand through the younger’s hair. **(I dunno if this is true or not so if it’s not cannon just pretend Harley’s older than Peter)** Harley looks down at the boy hugging him and lets out a soft chuckle.

“What? It’s not often that Pepper addresses our… _very_ active sex life.” If at all possible, Peter’s face turns an even brighter **(darker?)** shade of red. Letting out a low groan of mild frustration and _very_ heavy embarrassment, Peter digs his face further into Harley’s chest. Pepper laughs softly at Peter’s expense, leans down to kiss May goodbye, and sends the young couple a warm smile before heading out towards the nearby elevators.

“Harley,” starts May after a moment, letting Peter wallow in his pool of embarrassment for a minute or two. She levels Harley with a slight glare.

“Yes, Aunt May?” asks Harley with a wide grin. After a short while, when May lacks a response, Harley’s grin slowly morphs into a sheepish smile and Harley removes his hand from Peter’s hair, which garners a small whine from said male, moving it to rub the back of his neck instead.

“Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy I’m goin’ to go before one of you guys or all of you decide to kill me,” says Harley as he pulls himself away from Peter’s grasp.

“Good riddance!” yells Peter as Harley slowly moves towards the hallway that would lead him to a separate elevator than the one that stands a mere thirty feet away from them. Despite his obvious distaste in parting with his boyfriend, Peter sends him off with a smile.

“Aww, I knew you loved me, darlin’. I’ll be seeing that fine ass of yours in bed later tonight!” responds Harley without hesitation. Peter splutters and Harley slinks off before Peter’s brain can form a proper response.

May almost falls out of her chair from the laughter that racks her body, but not before yelling at Harley to “please try to refrain from making any more even remotely sexual comments with my nephew while I’m in the room.” Peter sends his aunt a soft glare and May fixes him with another mischievous grin.

“Even if it’s absolutely hilarious to see you all flustered,” finishes May. Peter’s face flushes again and practically legs it out of the kitchen to the sound of May’s laughter.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

“Okay, kids. This is a very special press conference and Ms. Potts has very generously extended to us an invitation. You all _must_ be on your best behavior,” calls out Harrison as the class huddles around him. They’re currently on the 82nd floor, one of the many hotel-like floors that Stark Tower harbors for those with scheduled overnight trips. A chorus of “Yes, Mr. Harrington”s rings out throughout the small hallway.

“Great. Now let’s go!” Harrison waves along the few students and wonders briefly if anyone would find it odd to see a bunch of vibrating teenagers sitting in on an official Stark Industries press conference. He waves aside the thought and allows himself some time to think about the events of the day prior.

Peter Parker, the shy kid who would always show up to practice and class late, occasionally skip class, and was rumored to have an internship at Stark Industries was actually the _owner_ of said conglomerate. After Harrison leads the small Academic Decathlon team into an elevator and states their desired location to F.R.I.D.A.Y., he pushes his glasses down and rubs the bridge of his nose.

 _Jesus_ , thinks Harrison.

 _I do_ not _get paid enough to deal with all of this shit_. **(Shout out to all of the teachers that have to deal with teenage shit every day! Lord only knows that teenagers are all a bunch of rascals and the teachers that are able to put up with them are all amazing!)**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

“If I could have everyone’s attention, please!” The loud chatter that had previously filled the conference hall quiets and every head and camera turns to face the large stage where Pepper Potts is standing. “Thank you. Now, I am sure you all are aware of the reason we have called this conference today but for all those watching from home, I shall start us off with a brief introduction.

“Nearly one year ago, my husband, Tony Stark, as well as the other Avengers and various heroes internationally – even intergalactically – banded together to fight off the Mad Titan, Thanos. Tony was among many who lost their lives in the many battles they fought. Let us please take a moment of silence to honor all those we lost.” At this, a brief silence fills the air as reporters, cameramen, and students alike hush in a mutual respect and thanks for the mighty heroes and persons who gave up their lives so that the rest of the world could live. Even Flash has his head bowed. “Now, Tony had a Will, of course. But I am sure none of you know of what it entailed.

“In his Will, Tony made two very important declarations. These two declarations are the reasons we have called a conference today. They both concerned Stark Industries – one, it’s owner, and the other, it’s future CEO. The two people that have been given these titles are one and the same.” Voices erupt throughout the conference hall, but Pepper merely holds up a palm, saying that she will not be taking any questions. “And so, without a further ado, I’d like to introduce you to the current owner of Stark Industries and SI’s future CEO. Please welcome, Mr. Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark, as well as his aunt, May Parker-Stark, and SI’s very own Head of Technology, Harley Keener!” The conference room goes into a chaotic frenzy at the name drop, scrambling to make sure that they’ve got the next part on tape. Back stage, May and Harley fuss over Peter despite the fact that they’re about to be on stage soon as well. With a deep breath, Peter smiles up at the two and his nerves seem to calm slightly. He’s got his family up there with him. Everything will be fine.

Peter pulls Harley into an unexpected but welcome kiss. They pull away slightly out of breath, but smiling all the same. May rolls her eyes at the two fondly before tugging their sleeves of their suit jackets with a soft urgency in her voice.

“Come on, boys. We’ve got a press conference to make an appearance at.” Peter and Harley share one last kiss before they step out of the door and into the conference room, having to shield their eyes from the bright light of multiple cameras flashing at once. Soon enough, the three of them are standing center stage, Peter up at the podium while Harley, May, and Pepper stand a few feet behind him. Taking one more deep breath, Peter takes the time to close his eyes and ground himself in the moment. When he finally looks up at the crowd before him, Peter spots Ned and MJ towards the back of the room with matching smiles and supporting gazes and he lets out a blinding, award-worthy, grin. Peter’s voice is smooth and melodic when he speaks, despite his clear anxiety and shyness at standing before so many cameras at one time. The reporters and cameramen all melt at the sheer adorability of the young man standing before them.

“Thank you, Mrs. Potts. As Mrs. Potts so kindly stated, my name is Peter Benjamin Parker Stark.” Peter splays his hands before him.

“Let the questions begin.”

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**This is the HarleyxPeter relationship reveal epilogue. If you do not want to read this particular epilogue, you may skip to the next line break. Everything before this line break remains the same in both epilogues. The only change is the way the conference progresses.**

“Mr. Parker! Andromeda Yancy, _New York Times_. How did you meet Tony Stark? How did you become such a significant person in Stark’s life to warrant his handing over of the company to you, a still underage child?” Peter bristles slightly at Andromeda’s wording but keeps his smile plastered on his face, however fake it may be.

“Well, Ms. Yancy, the first time I met Tony, he was waiting in my living room for me when I returned from school. He had apparently heard tell of a kid that had been not only repairing but _improving_ old StarkPhones with spare parts found through a bit of dumpster diving. That kid, obviously, was me. He found where I lived and confronted me, telling me that he wanted to offer me an internship. Tony was my childhood hero and so I accepted, of course. I mean, can you even imagine that? Iron Man, the very man that I looked up to all my life, in _my_ home, offering _me_ , in your words, an ‘underage child,’ an internship. I mean, I’m just a nerdy high school kid, you know? Talk about unbelievable.” Peter pauses as soft laughter ripples throughout the conference hall. Peter smirks internally. Get the press on his good side: Check.

“When I showed up at Stark Tower the first day, I had been shell-shocked to find that I would not be any old intern, because no, that’s not what I was. You see, instead of assigning me to one of the intern floors, I was actually placed under the mentorship of _Tony Stark himself_. I was his personal intern which, by the way, was like winning the lottery for me.” Another ripple of laughter.

“At first, it was actually pretty awkward. I mean, I admire Tony and all but _damn_ , he really did _not_ know the first thing about teenagers. It got better after a while. Easier to talk to him, more comfortable to be around him. Soon enough, Tony was having suits custom tailored for me, inviting me to exclusive, entrance by invite only, science conferences, SI galas, and, as boringly domestic that I’m sure this sounds to you all, snuggling up in about twenty blankets and three bowls of popcorn, all three of the original Star Wars Saga lined up, ready to watch. Those were the best nights, you know? Where we were just screaming Star Wars references to each other even though we were barely more than two feet apart, throwing popcorn at the screen when someone did something exceptionally stupid, and miming certain scenes of the movie, perfectly in sync with the film as it played.” Again, the people in the room all but melt at the image of Tony being so domestic with Peter.

“Tony became like a father to me and I guess I became like a son to him. I can’t really explain it to you but it’s just… after everything that we’d been through together… we had a really strong father-son-like bond that just couldn’t be broken. We became codependent on each other in a way, I guess.” Peter shrugs slightly. “We meant a lot to each other so I guess he deemed me worthy of Stark Industries.” At the end of his lengthy explanation, Peter has a wistful look on his face and Andromeda looks almost overwhelmed by the wave of information thrown at her, clearly not expecting such a personal and thorough answer. She nods her thanks to Peter nonetheless. The reporters, after quickly realizing that his response is over, return to yelling questions back and forth.

“Mr. Park- Mr. Parker! James Vermond with _The Gazette_. What did you do as Stark’s intern?”

“I mostly worked on Avengers equipment and my own personal projects but occasionally, Tony would let me help with his projects and I’ve been known to wander the intern lab levels from time to time. They never pass up the chance for my insight,” finishes Peter with a small chuckle, drawing matching ones from the crowd in the conference hall.

“Mr. Parker! Over here- please, Mr. Parker! Stephanie Fortrey with _The Washington Post_. Since you’ve inherited the Stark Industries side of things, will you also be taking control of the Avengers?” Peter stiffens slightly at the Avengers question but quickly brushes it off.

“While I will not be _taking over_ the Avengers, per se, I will be involved in their daily routines and missions. This is aside from developing and manufacturing their equipment. Next question.”

“Mr. Parker! No, Tina, shut up. MR. PARKER! Mason Edmonds, _The Daily Bugle_. I have a few questions. First, how old are you and what school do you attend?” Peter ponders the slightly more personal question for a moment before responding carefully.

“I am currently seventeen years old and am turning eighteen this upcoming August. As for my school, I will not disclose this information here for the privacy of my classmates. My Academic Decathlon team is currently in this conference hall, however, and you may ask them a few questions if you so desire when we retire this conference but please, try not to overwhelm them. If you so happen to stumble upon the name of the school I attend, I simply ask that you respect our privacy and remember that we are all still minors. Your other questions?”

“Just one. Are you currently in a relationship? And if you are, who, is the lucky girl?” Peter doesn’t react to the assumption and simply flashes a smile at the reporter.

“First, that’s actually two questions.” Mason’s face flushes and the other people in the room all snicker at the man’s expense. “And second, I am, as a matter of fact, in a relationship. Sorry, guys, but I’m a taken man.” More laughter ripples through the room and Peter smiles once more. “As for the lucky girl… I’m sorry, but you’re never going to meet her.” Mason’s lips tug themselves into a deep from.

“May I ask why?” Peter grins.

“One simple reason: She doesn’t exist.” Mason splutters at this, as do many other reporters.

“W-what? But you said that you’re in a relationship! You didn’t just _lie_ , did you?” This time, Peter frowns.

“No, I did not lie. I am truly in a relationship.” At this, Mason scoffs disbelievingly.

“You can’t _seriously_ be saying that you-you’re _gay_ , are you?” Now, not only does Peter bristle, but Harley, May, and Pepper do, too. Peter turns to look at the three and they all simultaneously share a thought. Peter doesn’t say anything and levels Mason with a slight glare. Despite it being only a slight glare, Mason flinches.

Marching up to Harley, Peter nods to Pepper and they both grab at their respective partners collars, drawing them in close for a passionate kiss. Gasps ring out throughout the conference hall and even Peter’s AcaDec team is scrambling to snap a pic of the current happenings. A little while later, the two couples pull away and Peter glares at the conference hall as a whole.

“Actually, we’re queer.” Peter looks to a man that is standing by the side of the stage, nodding to him. The man, Happy, returns the nod and turns away to call for a few men to escort a “homophobic asshole off Stark premises.” “Now, I’d like to thank you all for coming to today’s conference. I apologize for having to have cut it short through one man’s rude comments, but this will be all for today. Good day.” And with that, Peter grabs Harley by the wrist and drags him back to the backstage waiting room that they had been in earlier, Pepper and May following close behind. They leave Happy to clean out the house and by the time they make it back to the waiting room, Peter is still fuming but considerably less so that a few minutes earlier. Harley takes one look at Peter and immediately attaches their lips, running his hands through Peter’s hair. Peter instantly melts, all of his previous anxiety and anger flushing out of him like a waterfall. When Harley breaks the kiss for breath, he sits down on a nearby seat, seating Peter down beside him. Peter slumps into Harley’s side and Harley hugs him close.

“That was mighty bold of you, darlin’.” Peter hums and closes his eyes. Anger always makes him tired. “Yeah, you might want to take a nap now cause I’m going to be ravaging you later. You can’t keep going into all of these hot new modes and expect me _not_ to get turned on!” Peter laughs at Harley’s antics and Harley grins at the fact that he successfully got a laugh out of the boy.

Not for the first time, Peter thinks that he’s really lucky to have someone like Harley by his side.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**This is the Spider-Man reveal epilogue. If you are reading both epilogues, you can skip most of this epilogue. It’s the same until it gets to Mason so just keep a lookout for _The Daily Bugle_. Leave it to _The Daily Bugle_ to screw everything up, huh?**

“Mr. Parker! Andromeda Yancy, _New York Times_. How did you meet Tony Stark? How did you become such a significant person in Stark’s life to warrant his handing over of the company to you, a still underage child?” Peter bristles slightly at Andromeda’s wording but keeps his smile plastered on his face, however fake it may be.

“Well, Ms. Yancy, the first time I met Tony, he was waiting in my living room for me when I returned from school. He had apparently heard tell of a kid that had been not only repairing but _improving_ old StarkPhones with spare parts found through a bit of dumpster diving. That kid, obviously, was me. He found where I lived and confronted me, telling me that he wanted to offer me an internship. Tony was my childhood hero and so I accepted, of course. I mean, can you even imagine that? Iron Man, the very man that I looked up to all my life, in _my_ home, offering _me_ , in your words, an ‘underage child,’ an internship. I mean, I’m just a nerdy high school kid, you know? Talk about unbelievable.” Peter pauses as soft laughter ripples throughout the conference hall. Peter smirks internally. Get the press on his good side: Check.

“When I showed up at Stark Tower the first day, I had been shell-shocked to find that I would not be any old intern, because no, that’s not what I was. You see, instead of assigning me to one of the intern floors, I was actually placed under the mentorship of _Tony Stark himself_. I was his personal intern which, by the way, was like winning the lottery for me.” Another ripple of laughter.

“At first, it was actually pretty awkward. I mean, I admire Tony and all but _damn_ , he really did _not_ know the first thing about teenagers. It got better after a while. Easier to talk to him, more comfortable to be around him. Soon enough, Tony was having suits custom tailored for me, inviting me to exclusive, entrance by invite only, science conferences, SI galas, and, as boringly domestic that I’m sure this sounds to you all, snuggling up in about twenty blankets and three bowls of popcorn, all three of the original Star Wars Saga lined up, ready to watch. Those were the best nights, you know? Where we were just screaming Star Wars references to each other even though we were barely more than two feet apart, throwing popcorn at the screen when someone did something exceptionally stupid, and miming certain scenes of the movie, perfectly in sync with the film as it played.” Again, the people in the room all but melt at the image of Tony being so domestic with Peter.

“Tony became like a father to me and I guess I became like a son to him. I can’t really explain it to you but it’s just… after everything that we’d been through together… we had a really strong father-son-like bond that just couldn’t be broken. We became codependent on each other in a way, I guess.” Peter shrugs slightly. “We meant a lot to each other so I guess he deemed me worthy of Stark Industries.” At the end of his lengthy explanation, Peter has a wistful look on his face and Andromeda looks almost overwhelmed by the wave of information thrown at her, clearly not expecting such a personal and thorough answer. She nods her thanks to Peter nonetheless. The reporters, after quickly realizing that his response is over, return to yelling questions back and forth.

“Mr. Park- Mr. Parker! James Vermond with _The Gazette_. What did you do as Stark’s intern?”

“I mostly worked on Avengers equipment and my own personal projects but occasionally, Tony would let me help with his projects and I’ve been known to wander the intern lab levels from time to time. They never pass up the chance for my insight,” finishes Peter with a small chuckle, drawing matching ones from the crowd in the conference hall.

“Mr. Parker! Over here- please, Mr. Parker! Stephanie Fortrey with _The Washington Post_. Since you’ve inherited the Stark Industries side of things, will you also be taking control of the Avengers?” Peter stiffens slightly at the Avengers question but quickly brushes it off.

“While I will not be _taking over_ the Avengers, per se, I will be involved in their daily routines and missions. This is aside from developing and manufacturing their equipment. Next question.”

“Mr. Parker! No, Tina, shut up. MR. PARKER! Mason Edmonds, _The Daily Bugle_. I have a few questions. First, how old are you and what school do you attend?” Peter ponders the slightly more personal question for a moment before responding carefully.

“I am currently seventeen years old and am turning eighteen this upcoming August. As for my school, I will not disclose this information here for the privacy of my classmates. My Academic Decathlon team is currently in this conference hall, however, and you may ask them a few questions if you so desire when we retire this conference but please, try not to overwhelm them. If you so happen to stumble upon the name of the school I attend, I simply ask that you respect our privacy and remember that we are all still minors. Your other questions?”

“Just one. What makes _you_ , a seventeen year-old _boy_ , worthy of handling the _Avengers_? I mean,” Mason lets out a scoff. “You look like you could be blown over by a light breeze. Sure, ok, you may be smart, but intelligence will get you _nowhere_ on the physical field. And how do we know that you’re actually handling the Avengers through your own merits and not simply because you were Stark’s prodigy child? Kid, you might own Stark Industries and all that but when it comes to saving the world, you best leave that the adults.” At the end of his tirade, Mason is wearing a big smirk, thinking he’d just exposed Peter. Peter, however, fumes and all rational thoughts go out of his head.

You really can’t blame him for losing it – having his classmates, teacher, and now, a reporter not think he’s worthy or capable? You’d think that that would bring one a _lot_ of stress.

“You’re asking me what make _me_ capable? I’ll tell you what makes me capable. I’m capable because I watched my uncle die in my arms when I was thirteen. I’m capable because at fourteen, I was found by Tony Stark and fought alongside him, besting even Captain America in Berlin during the mess known as the Sokovia Accords. I’m capable because at fourteen, I was fighting big-time criminals like the Vulture and suffering _so much_ in those battles. Fighting the Vulture, I got dropped in a lake and had a whole _building_ fall on top of me.” At this, many people in the room begin to pale as they start connecting the dots. Mason, however, just scoffs because he still believes that all Peter is saying is fiction and fuel for fame. Peter continues nonetheless, making his way off the stage, moving to stand before Mason.

“I’m capable because when I was fifteen, I was thrown into an intergalactic _war_ and got dusted along with half of the universe. I’m capable because five years later, when Tony finds a way to get all of the blipped back, I have to watch him _die before my very eyes_. You know what number that is?” At this point, Peter has tears streaming down his face and he’s on the verge of screaming. “Do you know what number that is? Huh? NO! YOU DON’T! So I’ll tell you.

“Tony was the third, the _third_ father-figure that I had, walk out of my life. He was the SECOND ONE THAT DIED IN MY ARMS. SO YOU ASK WHY I’M CAPABLE?” Peter is screaming and breathing heavily, his breaths coming in furious pants. “I’M CAPABLE BECAUSE I’VE SEEN AND BEEN THROUGH MORE THAN ALL OF YOU IN THIS ROOM HAVE COMBINED. I’M SCARRED AND BROKEN IN A WAY THAT CAN NEVER BE TRULY FIXED AND SO YOU KNOW WHY I’M CAPABLE?!” Peter stands before Mason and jabs a finger at his chest. Mason winces slightly at the power and force behind the jab. Peter all but spits the next words.

“I’m capable because I’m Spider-Man.” The entire conference hall is silent and Pepper, Harley, May, Ned, and MJ are all looking on with wide-eyes at the shock of Peter revealing his secret identity. Peter straightens his back and lets out a humorless laugh.

“Get it now? I’m Spider-Man.” Shaking his head, Peter laughs again and makes his way back up the stage. When he stands at the podium, he has a grin on his face that is almost maniacal and spreads his arms out as if he were doing that one scene from the Titanic. “I’m Spider-Man! And you all can report about that fact and write your articles and it won’t matter. It won’t matter at all. You can make up your rumors and spread your lives but know this:” Peter leans forward and places his forearms on the podium, clasping his hands together.

“Come at my friends and family and I might not be so ‘Friendly’ anymore.” Without pause, Peter turns sharply on his heel, storming back to the waiting room backstage. He doesn’t even look at Harley, May, or Pepper until they’re all standing back in the room. Pepper hurries to thank and dismiss everyone from the conference and when they’ve all made their way backstage, Peter is standing in the middle of the waiting room with his arms crossed and has a foot tapping against the floor relentlessly. It takes only one look into Harley’s soft eyes before he breaks down.

“Oooooooooooohhhhh my god. Oooooooooooooh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. I screwed up. Why didn’t you guys stop me? Ooooooooooh my god, I just outed myself to the world.” Peter squats down and puts on hand in a fist to his mouth, the other wrapping around his front in a self-hug. Harley squats down in front of Peter and draws him in for a hug, running a comforting hand up and down his back.

“It’s alright, Pete. It’ll be alright, hmm? For now, though, I just gotta tell you, while it was a hot look to see you yellin’ out there, I don’t want to see a lot more of it in the near future. You looked mighty fine, but I prefer soft, cinnamon roll, Peter over angry, yellin’, Peter. ‘Kay, darlin’?” Peter laughs at Harley’s antics and hugs Harley tighter to himself.

Not for the first time, Peter thinks that he’s really lucky to have someone like Harley by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please comment your thoughts and any story requests you might have for me. Thank you to everyone who commented and gave support throughout this story!


End file.
